Pseudo Cinderella and the Slytherin Prince
by ImmaculateInanimate
Summary: I close my eyes as I lean back against his chest. And before I know it, I’m drifting to sleep at the warm words in my ear “G’night, Herms. I love you.” From Chapter 13. Lots of twists throughout the story! Be warned!
1. Intro

Pseudo Cinderella and the Slytherin Prince

Introduction

Third Person POV

**NOTE TO READERS/REVIEWERS:**

**I originally started this story with Shimby Kori, but I ended up doing the most work on it and she lost interest. I love this story and am so proud of it, that I decided to move it to my own pen name. This is actually the THIRD time this story's been posted, because...well, I just kinda lost interest for a few months and decided that when I came back, I wanted to start fresh. However, it is the same story, with a little editing. I hope to make this story a long one, and hope you will come along for the long journey. Although, I cannot make any promises as to how frequently and consistently chapters are posted. But I love to write and I love Harry Potter, So hopefully I will do it some justice. By the way, I have a lot to say, if you haven't noticed. So, I really hope you like this! XD

* * *

**

Hermione brushed off her robes. She had just come from the Weasleys' fireplace, after spending the afternoon with Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

"Hermione! Can you come to the kitchen please, dear?" called Mrs. Granger to her daughter. Hermione obediently made her way to the kitchen. When she opened the door, however, Albus Dumbledore sat in a chair at the kitchen table, across from Hermione's parents.

"What's wrong…?" Hermione didn't know whether or not to panic. The headmaster of Hogwarts was at her house. In her kitchen.

"Please, Ms. Granger, take a seat," the ancient professor said, calmly. Hermione did as she was told. "Now, your parents have something to tell you. And they thought it best that Ibe present to clear up any questions that they cannot answer themselves."

Hermione was just about to lose it. Even though she seemed reserved and self-controlled, she couldn't stand suspense almost at all. "Well, what is it, Headmaster?"

"Hermione, sweetheart," her father continued instead. "We have something to tell you that may come as a surprise." He paused to let out a sigh. "Your mother and I, well, we're not who you may think we are."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Hermione was starting to panic.

"Well, you're mother and I, we're…well…" Mr. Granger attempted to continue.

"We're not that different from you, Hermione." Mrs. Granger finished what her husband was trying to say.

"What are you saying, Mum?" Hermione was now thoroughly confused.

"Ms. Granger, you are familiar with the term, 'squib?'" Dumbledore asked, well, more like stated. Hermione nodded, still not 100 sure where this was going.

"Yes, of course. A squib is someone who was born with wizard blood, but cannot perform magic."

"Yes, that is correct. Now, I bet you've been wondering these past six years why, exactly, if you are a muggle-born, you are the brightest witch Hogwarts has ever seen." Of course she had. Well, mostly she'd just assumed she was a freak of nature. "Well, the reason is, you're not really muggle-born." Hermione's eyes went wide. She couldn't tell apart her emotions. She was shocked; it was such a surprise, yet it made sense. She was overjoyed; she finally had an answer to the question that had been haunting her since she got that first letter from Hogwarts. But most of all, she was furious! Why hadn't her parents told her? Well, they were about to now, even though Hermione had obviously alreadyfigured it out.

"Hermione, we're squibs, your father and I. The reason you're a witch is because you have magical blood in you. We have magical blood in us, too. We just didn't know when to tell you," Mrs. Granger explained to her daughter.

"But WHY? Why have you been keeping this from me?" Hermione's hormones were beginning to get to her.

"I can explain that, Hermione," the Headmaster stated, gently but firmly, so Hermione would calm down. "I decided that, with the war going on, and certain risks being present, that now would be an appropriate time to tell you." He had a point. "But there is something else, which also ties in with the war. More particularly, where your loyalties lie." Once again, Hermione's eyes went wide.

"You see, Hermione, our blood isn't just magical. It's pure." Hermione's heart jumped into her throat and fell through her stomach at the same time at her father's words.

"I know it doesn't seem possible for squibs to be purebloods," Dumbledore continued, "but this is the case. You, Hermione Granger, are a pureblooded witch, which explains why you are so powerful. Now, I bet you can guess why I'm questioning where your loyalties lie." She could. It was obvious. Purebloods fought for the Dark Lord, and everyone else, well, everyone that wasn't in Slytherin, fought against him. The only pureblooded families that Hermione knew of thatwere completely against the Dark Lord were the Weasleys and the Longbottoms.

"Y-you-you're k-kidding me. You've got to be. How can this be? I don't understand." Hermione could simply not control herself any longer. She stood up, whole body shaking, and intended to leave the room. The she remembered the headmaster of her school was there. So she just stood shaking in place.

"The reason we're not helping the Dark Lord, Hermione, besides the fact that _we_ can't, is because we sort of separated from our line when we married. That is why no one else in our family knows about your being a witch. We didn't want you to have to choose, especially after you became friends with that Potter boy." Her mother's words did not sound hurtful, but they stabbed at Hermione a little.

"That is why, Ms. Granger, we have left the decision up to you. You are almost a seventh year, after all, and seventeen is a year full of hard decisions." Dumbledore started to get up, gathering the few things he had brought with him. As he turned towards the door, he pulled something out of his pocket. "I almost forgot. This is your annual letter, with your school supplies list and what not." He bade the Grangers farewell, and, while in the doorway, said to Hermione, "And congratulations, Ms. Granger. This year we will have heads with at least one thing in common." And with that, he left. Twinkling eyes and all.


	2. Ch 1 Perverted Challenges

Pseudo Cinderella and the Slytherin Prince

Chapter 1 Perverted Challenges

Draco's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything in the books thought up by J.K.Rowling. The plot of this fan fiction belongs to myself and Shimby Kori, who I originally shared this story with. The first half of this chapter belongs to her. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING WRONG! yeah... stating this all now.**

**This is one of my favorite chapters, so I hope you like. Shimby wrote this one, I edited. ENJOY!

* * *

**

I remember that night so clearly. Really, it's like I accidentally made a movie in my head of it. I was standing in my room, dressed up in the costume my mother wanted me to wear for the Zabini's End of Summer Costume Ball. Really, I'm 17 years old I think I can pick out my own outfits, but no she insists I be the same thing any time there is dressing up involved. I rolled my eyes at the reflection. I'm a vampire again. Really the joke got old when I turned about 5 but she really doesn't see that … sometimes I wonder why father even looked at her much less married her.

"Draco, darling, are you ready yet?" her voice floated from the other side of the heavy oak door to my room, I gave a deep sigh and let her in.

"Yes mother I'm ready" I mutter giving her the quick peck on the cheek like I have been trained to do. Sometimes it's like I don't really have parents, but I'm only for show to make everyone believe we have a good happy home life. But whatever, I'm a Malfoy; this is how it always has been and always will be.

"Oh come now Drakie, you look like your being dragged to a funeral! Put on a happy face for your mother," she croned in my face. God she is such aditz. I mean come on; I grew out of the nickname years ago. And as for most of these parties they drag me off to, I _would_ prefer a funeral.  
To please her I put on a fake smile and she seems satisfied with that. As I followed her outside I cursed her back darkly, but I guess the evening won't be a total waste, Pansy will be there and she's always up for shag. As we walk down to the main entrance I take the time to notice what my mother is wearing...and she's dressed as a cat… really I think this gave me an excuse to roll my eyes once more. She's not handling growing old well and tries at every available opportunity to dress like a slut. She should act her own age, she is close to forty after all, and here she is dressed like some sort of college-aged sorority whore.

Father was waiting for us at the foot of the stairs; he takes mothers hand and kisses it lightly then turns to me.

"A vampire again son? Honestly, I _never_ would have guessed." He sneers like it was my choice to wear this again. But in reality he's one to talk, dressed like a bastard. Oh wait he's not wearing a costume, that's just his normal robes, my mistake.

"Come along darlings, the house elf is waiting with the flu powder." My mother takes the arm my father offers her and I trail along behind. I'm not looking forward to this stupid party.

All right how long can this take? I mean really we only have about what 500 people we need to talk to, that can't take more then a few hours. I try to do the calculations in my head but I know it's worthless. We more then likely won't be home till tomorrow morning at the earliest. If there was going to be some new faces or people to meet that would be a different matter. But being in a room with nearly every girl you've ever slept with or dated and their brothers is never fun. Then of course there is Pansy, who, on second thought, I really can't deal with tonight. She's such a leech it's not even funny. All she ever wants to do is snog or shag or hang off me. I mean have you ever seen her? Turning her into a frog or maybe even a hairless mole rat would be a huge improvement over what she normally looks like. But whatever I'm expected to marry her, not that I really hate looking at her fat face; she's actually sort of pretty. She just hides it with all that make-up.But … well I guess that's why my father married my mother, he was expected to. But I'm not him now, am I?I'm not going to just fall in line and do what they want me to!

"Draco would you go already! Your mother and I are waiting" I here his sneer and sigh. For right now guess I have to do what they tell me to, but mark my words it won't be forever.

I take a pinch of the floo powder from the elaborate silver and green urn and step towards the fireplace. "Zabini Manor," I direly state and close my eyes against the soot I know will follow.

I don't open them again until I feel myself slowing down and prepare for landing in the fire place of my very best friend, Blaise. "Yo Malfoy! Wasup!" I hear Blaise greet me and I roll my eyes. Since last year when he heard some mudblood Hufflepuff trying to be someone named after muggle money making what he called "music." Since then, he's been trying to explain to me why being "ghetto" as he calls it, is the only way to live. Honestly, I don't see how any self-respecting pureblood can let himself be consumed in such muggle culture. Especially when he's a pale, rich little white boy trying to be black. But whatever floats his boat right?

"Hello, Zabini," If we're going by a last-name basis.

"Right on time, homie. The best girls are just starting to arrive." Right. "U-unless, you know, you're going to wait for Pansy. Anyway, the bedrooms on the third floor are all reserved for you, mate. Just take your pick. And I don't me of the rooms, wink wink eh?" Aw, great. My best friend's pimping me out.

"Well what do you think; should I do a repeat of last year or should I save you some girls, Blaise?" I give him the famous Malfoy smirk and then matches me back look for look.

"I think you have your facts mixed up, Draco, mate. I seem to remember having more action then you," he raises one eyebrow and he breaks in to a real grin

"Why, Blaise, I think I detect a challenge." I put on my signature smirk at this point, knowing what's to come.

"Damn straight, mate. And the winner is whoever can nail-"Blaise is cut off, as both of us direct our attention to the main entrance of the ball room, which is at the top of a flowing staircase.Abit stereotypical, don't you think? But there she is; a mysterious beauty in a shimmery, blue-ish silver flowing ball gown. Her gorgeous honey-brown hair is piled on top of her head in ringlets, but a stunning Renaissance mask hides her face. Blaise and I look at each other like two 17 year old boys who just got the same perverted idea at the same time. Slow smiles spread across both our faces as we say at the same time: "-That one."


	3. Ch 2 Pureblood Fairy Princess

Pseudo Cinderella and the Slytherin Prince

Chapter 2 Pureblood Fairy Princess

Hermione's POV

It was what should have been the most miserable night of my life. Although I must say, I was looking pretty hot. But the fact is, I was about to go to a _pureblood_ party. ME! Of all people! Of course, now that I actually am one of _them_, I guess it's sort of a priority. The thing is, however, that the party is a costume party. Why someone would throw a costume party at the end of summer is beyond me. Anyway, when I learned I had to come up with a costume, my first thought was Cinderella, since the story sort of fits with the happenings of the last few days. Meaning, me going from a "mudblood" to a pureblood. But then my second thought was, "these people are going to recognize me!" So that explains my wonderful mask. It's like a Renaissance-styled mask. It's black with pink and blue feathers and silver sparkles that match my dress. The dress is definitely a Cinderella -inspired dress; all babyblue silk with sillver sparkles on the skirt, with a charm (that I placed myself) on it so that it shimmers and sparkles even more when I move. It's entrancing, really. And then I have on my strappy silver stilettos. I won't lie, I feel like a princess. Who wouldn't?

"Hermione! We're going to be late!" Mum calls from downstairs. I finish applying my makeup, which I don't really wear that often, and grab my matching handbag. Of course everything matches. And thank Merlin for magic. Well, that would sort of make sense, wouldn't it? It only took about half an hour to do my hair. And that was a normally tedious process of straightening my wavy, waist-length hair, and then piling it on top of my head in small ringlets. Not that anyone's actually interested in what I look like.

"Hermione! Hurry up!" Great. My father's getting involved in this now. So I run down the stairs, almost crashing into my mum.

"So, are we flooing or driving?" Though I doubt a rich pureblood family would own a driveway.

"We're driving. We have no floo powder." My father replied.

"Oh." I just walked idly along to the car. But to my surprise, it wasn't in the driveway. In its place was a silver "LIMO! WE"RE TAKING A LIMO?" I couldn't contain my enthusiasm. "Wait - Where are we going, exactly?" I asked my mother.

"To Zabini manor. Why? Don't you know the young man hosting the party?" Oh, HELL no.

"Zabini? You mean BLAISE Zabini?" The 'wangtsa?'

"Of course dear. You apparently do know him. What's the matter?" Oh nothing, mother, it's just that he's the best friend of MY WORST ENEMY!

"But-but that means Draco Malfoy will be there." Crap. PANIC ATTACK! PANIC ATTACK! HYPERVENTILATION IN 5, 4, 3, 2, -

"Of course, Hermione, the Malfoys are the most honored pureblood family in all of Europe." My father interrupts my near mental breakdown. He OBVIOUSLY hasn't made the connection that the heir of the "most honored pureblood family in all of Europe" is the sworn enemy of my best friends and I.

"Um, Dad, who _exactly_ is going to be at this party?" because if this is all Slytherins, then I'm going to scream.

"Why, the children of all of the pureblood families in England, with the exception of a couple clans."He didn't have to turn away and clear his throat slightly for me to know he was talking about the Weasleys and the Longbottoms. Even if my parents didn't know who all my enemies were, they made sure to identify all of my friends.

"So, then, does that mean Pansy Parkinson will be there?"

"Yes." Crap. That stupid pug-faced snob. I'd use a different word to describe her but hey, I have my morals.

"And Millicent Bulstrode?"

"Yes," Great.

"Crabbe and Goyle, I suppose, as well?"

"If you mean Vincent and Gregory, then yes. They will be there as well.Wonderful boys." 'Wonderful boys?' Crabbe and Goyle? Right. But of course they would be there. Where would Malfoy be seen without his lackies? Well, hopefully no one will recognize me. I let out a sigh as I sit down in the limo. As I roll my eyes upward, I realize that there are sparkling lights that change color in the ceiling. That's pretty fancy.

"Daddy, where exactly did all this money suddenly come from? I mean, first mum says I can go all-out on my costume for this party, and now we're riding in a limo that I'm sure is a very fancy,and thus very expensive one at that. And did I hear some talk about house elves?" If we get house elves, even one, I will NOT be held responsible for my actions.

My mother let out a slightly nervous sigh before saying the unthinkable: "Well, now that it's out in the open that we're a pureblood family, your father and I decided that it was appropriate that we start acting more like a pureblood family. So, we've brought out the money we inherited from our families that we started saving when we decided to live like muggles. As for the house elves, no we're not getting them." Phew! "That is, not until we move." MOVE! WHAT MOVE? I DON'T WANT TO MOVE!

"WE'RE MOVING?" I couldn't help jumping up in rage and disbelief.

"Shh! Hermione, calm down. Yes, we're moving but not for a while. Probably just after Christmas." Well, at least I'll get to spend one more holiday in the house I grew up in. Oh great. I'm going to a party with my most disliked peers and I'm on the verge of crying! I concentrate on keeping my composure. I don't want to make a fool of myself in front my new "friends." Mum and dad already explained that I have to act as if I actually like these people. As if that would ever happen. How am I supposed to change so suddenly the people who I have despised and despised me right back for the past six years into my new best friends? Oh my gosh, and what about Harry and Ron? WHY, if I'm actually a pureblood, did the Sorting Hat put me into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin?

"Er, Hermione, we're here." My father so rudely interrupts my angry thoughts.

"Now be nice, dear. And have fun!" Heh. Please.

"Of course, mum!" I hug my parents goodbye as I set off for the front door of Zabini Manor. Ugh, it even sounds creepy in my head.

Woah. This place is HUGE. I mean, well of course it is. As I walk through the main entrance, a house elf guides me to the ball room. I decide against trying to convince it that freedom is much better than being a slave for a bunch of humans, as that wouldn't go over to well with my new "crowd."He brings me to a fancy, sculptured doorway.

"The bedrooms are on the third floor, by the way, miss." I don't have time to ask the elf what he was talking about, because he was gone before I knew it. Bedrooms? This isn't a sleep-over is it? Why in the world would Blaise Zabini – oh. I get it. _Bedrooms._ With _beds _in them. Honestly, Hermione, how can you be so naïve? It's not like you're still a virgin. You're 17, for Merlin's sake! Oh well. I take a deep breath, to calm my hand, which is already shaking. I take a step toward the ballroom entrance, which I now notice is continued by a flowing staircase. Ha! How perfectly do I fit in here? (ie: the Cinderella dress) As I make to descend the staircase, something catches my eye: all of my most disliked peers.

* * *

Okay, sort of a boring chapter. By the way, who can guess who 'Mione lost her virginity to? Of course, there's no real clues (at least not yet) because this is the storline I have in my head. But go ahead and guess anyway! Because the first person to guess right might get to contribute to the story...and one guess per reviewer, okay? But thatnks for reading, if you took the time!


	4. Ch 3 I SAW HER FISRT!

Pseudo Cinderella and the Slytherin Prince

Chapter 3: I SAW HER FIRST!

Draco's POV

I'm the first to break the stare-down Blaise and I are holding. I'll be damned if I'm not the one to escort that beautiful woman down the stairs. I see my competitor has the same idea…as do most of the male population in the room! With a few subtle forgetful and stunning spells, I finally make my way over to the mysterious beauty. I can't help but be a little dazed, at first, by her radiance. God, her complexion's absolutely flawless, judging by what I can see of her face. I finally regain my pride and offer her my hand. "I would be honored if you would allow me to be your escort down the staircase, fair lady," I say, laying the charm on thick by bowing my head ever so slightly. Don't want to give the impression that Malfoys bow down to just anyone. The girl blinks at me for a moment; bet she's more surprised at my stunning looks than I am at hers. Well, I mean of course she is. Who could blame her?

"Why, thank you, kind sir." She replies and smiles at me. God, she's got beautiful teeth. She takes my hand, and I feel an odd sensation pulse through my body. There's something about this mystery girl. Really, I could just carry her to the nearest bed right now. As we descend the stairs, I settle on taking this fine opportunity to check her out a bit. Ooh! The dress is a bit low-cut at the top, goody for me! Oops, better focus my attention elsewhere. Don't want to get slapped before I even get her to the third floor.

She's looking around nervously. Heh, must not be used to people clearing a path for her. "Would you like to dance, my lady?" I should probably ask her name. I wonder if she knows mine. She doesn't say anything, just gives a polite smile, nods her head, and allows me to lead her to the dance floor. Who set up this shit? Waltz? Ballroom music? What do they think we are? Young adults brought up in the highest society of the Wizarding world? Hey, at least she knows how to dance to it. And are my eyes deceiving me, or does her dress seem to glitter more when she moves? Or is that just her? We finish out the song, and I nod to Blaise for a change in music. In an instant, the whole room is blaring with – HIP HOP! What the bloody Hell? Oh well. Leave it to Blaise Zabini to put on some _muggle_ dribble. I wonder if he's playing that '60 Pence' person, or whoever it is he's dressed as. It's his party, after all. Besides, it's got a nice beat to it. She also rolls her eyes at Blaise's choice of music. "May I ask your name?" There. That's subtle enough, right?

"You may ask, but you won't get an answer." Oh, I see. Bit of a tease, are we? Well, I can play that too.

"Well then, do you know my name?" Of course she knows who I am. Everyone knows who I am.

"No, I don't think I do." I thought EVERYONE knew MY name. Well, everyone should.

"Well, then maybe you've heard of me, I'm Draco Malfoy." There, THAT ought to ring a bell. ...Shit. I was going to play along, wasn't I? Oh well, there'll be plenty of time for 'teasing' later. I ALWAYS get my way.

"Malfoy…Malfoy, hmm…no, sorry. I guess I've never heard of you. You see, I'm…new, to pureblood society." New? What do you mean new?

"Do you mean new to this pureblood society, in England?" Really, my name should be known around the world. God knows that's how it's heard when I'm shagging Pansy. Or any girl, for that matter.

"Sure," she says, amused. Well, this is certainly a first. I've never met anyone – besides Potter, with his head stuck in the muggle clouds – who hasn't heard of me, or at least my family. This is perplexing. How do I go about this? It's like two perfect strangers meeting for the first time. Well, I guess we are, but for some reason I feel comfortable around this girl; like I've known her for years, even though she won't even tell me her name.

"Well, my mysterious beauty, shall we dance to this…music, or shall we choose a different pastime?" I throw in a seductive eyebrow-raise. That always works. Now all she has to do is admit she wants me – even though she just met me, but who could resist? – and then it's upstairs to the third floor!

"Hmm…Well," she pretends to think about it, putting a finger up to her chin. Come on, girly, I can see past that. Say what you really want. "…I choose dancing," she states in a matter-of-factly way, while pulling into the center of the dance floor. WOW. No wonder she chose dancing. This girl can really shake her ass.

"Go Chica, it's your birthday! We gone party like it's your birthday! Sip Bacardi like it's your birthday! OWWW!" Blaise, what the Hell are you chanting? First of all, 'chica' is Spanish for girl (yes I know, the all mighty Slytherin Sex God, Draco Malfoy, knows Spanish? Like, oh my Gawd!) and that's probably not her name. Second of all, how do you know it's her birthday? And third of all, I was wondering when we'd break the alcohol out! Oh, stop your annoying screeching, Zabini. Have some decency. I mean really, first dressing up as a muggle, and now acting as obnoxious as one? But it seems as if this chatter is encouraging My Mysterious Beauty. Oh great, now there's a crowd staring at her. Well, that is, the guys are staring at her, the girls look insanely jealous. Well, they should be, look at her go! Oh, she stopped.

"That was amazing! How'd you learn to move like that?" I make sure to slip an arm around her waist, territorially.

"Well, you know…I've just sort of, picked it up from…someplace." Good enough for me.

"Well, if you move that great standing up, then why don't we go see what you can do when we're both horizontal?" Another eyebrow-raise. Aha! She's blushing, she does want me! Let's go then, I've got a bet to win.

"Well, what girl could refuse an offer like that?" She's right. What girl could refuse me? "A girl like me, that's who." Damn! What do I have to do to bed this incredibly stunning piece of treasure? "Besides, I'm thirsty after all that dancing."

Thirsty, eh? Maybe I can work this to my advantage. I start to lead her over to the bar, when Zabini steps between us. Damn it, Blaise! I saw her first!

"Excuse me, mademoiselle, but would you care for a drink?" Damn you, Zabini. Damn you.

"How thoughtful of you, um…"

"Zabini. Blaise Zabini. A pleasure to meet you, miss…" Ha! She's not going to tell you her name!

"Oh, I think 'miss' is just fine for now." TAKE THAT, ZABINI! NO! DON'T KISS HER HAND – oh, GODDAMNIT!

"Like I said, a pleasure to meet you, miss." Oh, now he's whispering in her ear. How delightful! Alright Blaise, if you want to take it up a level, we'll take it up a level. "Care to dance with me? I'll make sure not to step on your feet, like my boy Draco, here," Blaise says as he thrusts his chin in my direction. What do you mean, 'I won't step on your feet like Draco!' Oh, that's it, _'friend.'_

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I think I'll just sit down and sip my drink for a bit." HAHA! IN YOUR FACE ZABINI! "But I'll take you up on your offer later!" Damnit! What I this girl doing to me? Oh great. This night's going to be longer than I'd first expected, even before My Mysterious Beauty made her elegant entrance. Yes, I think that's what I'll call her. At least in my head. I'd better get something to drink to, if I'm going to make it through the torture of this 'little bet.'

* * *

**A/N: **Just thought I remind you o keep in mind that from the start it was our intention to play up the "Slytherin Sex God" angle as much as we could. And also keep in mind that Draco and Blaise are seventeen year old human males. Well, hope you liked this one. Draco POV's are so much more fun to write than Hermione's. But 'Mione POV's are fun too, because there's more depth and detail involved. And I think from here on, you'll notice that the story's mostly in a scene-repeating-but-in-two-different-POV's style. That will change on and off. I thought It would make it more interesting to have both main characters' seperate thoughts. This style was inspired by (not taken from) RootbeerFloat, because "I Didn't Know You Cared" was the best fic ever and I'm sory I didn't get to finish it before it was deleted.


	5. Ch 4 Slytherin Cooties and THANKYOU MTV!

Pseudo Cinderella and the Slytherin Prince

Chapter 4: Slytherin Cooties and Thank you, MTV!

Hermione's POV

I pause at the top of the staircase out of paralization of fear. What am I doing here? Did I really think I could fit in with these people? Oh, I'm just going to make a fool of myself. Great, everyone's already staring at me. I know what they're thinking: 'What's the mudblood doing here?' 'I knew this was a costume party, but who is she fooling?' Perfect, now they're rushing up here to scream at me and throw me out. Why me? Wait– is that Malfoy? Oh my gosh, he's recognized me! Move legs, walk! Run Goddamn you! Oh no, I'm swearing again! Oh great, he's made it up the stairs, and– hey, Malfoy's a vampire. How fitting. A hot vampire too. What am I thinking? Oh no, all this body glitter has seeped into my bloodstream! It's affecting my better judgment! That's right; I'll just blame it all on the makeup! I knew there was a reason I never wore it! I-

"I would be honored if you would allow me to be your escort down the staircase, fair lady," I think too much. Oh, how chivalrous. He even bowed the small amount that probably only Malfoys could manage. Well, he didn't recognize me. At least I hope not. Alright, I think I'll have a little fun and play along. If this is some sick joke, I'll kill whoever's responsible. Oh no, ignore that, that's my pure blood talking.

"Why, thank you, kind sir." I take the arm he offer to me, and please tell me I was imagining that little electric jolt. I try to focus my attention on the floor in front of me, but me eyes keep wanting to dart to that beautifully pale hair of his. No! No, that's the makeup; it's making me think like all those petty, self-centered girls. Like Lavender Brown. Now there's a 'prep' if I ever saw one. Why do I get the feeling Malfoy's checking me out? Huh. Mom was right, this dress is a bit too low-cut. I look over at Malfoy, and he immediately averts his gaze. That's right, mister, they're mine, not yours. Oh Merlin, everyone's still staring. And they're clearing a path? For me? Oh, if only they knew I was 'that mudblood Granger,' I'm sure most of them would just die.

"Would you like to dance, my lady?" Dance? DANCE? Oh, right. It's a ball. That implies dancing. Thank goodness I checked out those dancing books in fourth year, right before the Yule Ball. Now, what sort of music's playing? A waltz? Well, that's simple enough. I nod my head and give him a small smile. He's actually quite a good dancer. For an arrogant prat, that is. Now stay focused, Hermione. Let him lead, and one-two-three, one-two-three, there. I'm impressed with myself. The song ends, but Malfoy doesn't let go of me. Oh no, getting nervous. All of a sudden, the music changes. Hip-hop? Heh. Typical Zabini. But little do they know I know how to dance to that, too. Hey, maybe MTV has its purposes, after all. "May I ask your name?" What? Oh, shoot. My name…my name…what's in a name, anyway? Okay, before I start to go all Shakespeare, I should give Malfoy an answer. I've got it. I just won't tell him any name at all.

"You may ask, but you won't get an answer." Oh, that was witty.

"Well then, do you know my name?" Hmm, do I? I can have SO much fun with this!

"No, I don't think I do." Just LOOK at that shocked expression! I'm enjoying myself too much. I bet he thought everyone knew his name.

"Well, then maybe you've heard of me, I'm Draco Malfoy." This is just too priceless.

"Malfoy…Malfoy, hmm…no, sorry. I guess I've never heard of you. You see, I'm…new, to pureblood society." I might as well throw that little bit of information out there. Maybe he'll figure it out later. As in, after I leave. Oh no, what if he figures it out before? Okay, no more throwing around little pieces of information.

"Do you mean new to this pureblood society, in England?" Oh no, he's caught me. Well, when in doubt, use Harry's all-purpose answer:

"Sure," He looks at me funny for a second. Oh no! Do I have something on my face? A zit! Oh no, oh no, oh NO - Hermione, snap yourself out of it. Just calm down, and focus. Oh Merlin, I'm talking to myself. Well, at least it's not out loud. At least I don't think I-

"Well, my mysterious beauty, shall we dance to this…music, or shall we choose a different pastime?" Oh, how classic Malfoy is that? 'Different pastime.' Three guesses to what he was implying as an alternative activity. Oh, and to top it all off, a trademark Malfoy eyebrow-raise. If there're three things Draco Malfoy is known for, it's that smirk, that eyebrow thing, and being a perverted, menacing slime ball.

"Hmm…Well," I say, putting a dainty finger up to my chin oh so innocently. "I choose dancing." I swiftly grab his arm and pull him to the dance floor. Cable television, don't fail me now. I let go of his arm, and just let 'er rip. Wow. I am WAY too white to be dancing this well. But at least I chose the less poofier dress. All of a sudden, Zabini appears out of nowhere.

"Go chica, it's your birthday! We gone party like it's your birthday! Sip Bacardi like it's your birthday! OWWW!" Ha! 50 Cent? Oh, I get it, that's who he's dressed as. You'd think I'd notice the spinning medallion. Uh oh, there's a crowd gathering around me. I suddenly realize that I'm being checked out by pretty much the wholemale population in the room. That is, the ones who haven't been slapped by their dates. Oh Draco, you're drooling. Alright, I'd better stop before Zabini joins in. I'm sorry, but that would be just a little bit awkward. Even though he is kinda cute. Oh great, I'm having fond thoughts about Slytherins again.

"That was amazing! How'd you learn to move like that?" Well, Malfoy's certainly impressed.

"Well, you know…I've just sort of, picked it up from…someplace." Whew, almost let my Muggle-ness slip. Sort of a shady answer, but it seems to work.

"Well, if you move that great standing up, then why don't we go see what you can do when we're both horizontal?" GASP WHAT did you just say, MALFOY! Although I probably shouldn't be that shocked. 'Slytherin Sex God,' remember? Don't lose your cool, Hermione, just…play it like…a Slytherin. A Slytherin? Well, when in Rome…

"Well, what girl could refuse an offer like that?" Dramatic pause…let him think he's seducing me…and…NOW: "A girl like me, that's who." I take way too much pleasure in watching his face drop. Oh, suffer Malfoy, suffer. Whoa, I wonder if I'll be re-sorted? That might not be too bad. WHAT AM I THINKING! "Besides, I'm thirsty after all that dancing." A smirk slowly spreads itself across his face. Uh oh, we're heading for the bar. Hey, there's alcohol here? He just has a one-track mind, doesn't he? If only he knew who I really was. 'Was' being the operative word, I guess. Oh, hello, Mister I'm-a-rich-white-British-pureblood-wizard-but-try-to-be-a-black-American-muggle-rapper-because-I-think-I'm-so-bad-ass. And how are you this evening?

"Excuse me, mademoiselle, but would you care for a drink?" Aparently in the same mindset as your "homie" there.

"How thoughtful of you, um…"

"Zabini. Blaise Zabini." I know who you are, Zabini, actually I was trying to decide what I want to drink. Oh, right, I'm supposed to be playing dumb. "A pleasure to meet you, miss…" which means I can't give you my name.

"Oh, I think 'miss' is just fine for now." Ooh, a wangsta who's also a gentleman. What? A Slytherin just kissed my hand! EEEEEEEEEEW!

"Like I said, a pleasure to meet you, miss." He leans in to whisper in my ear. Oh, no. Little red light going off in the back of my mind. "And 'pleasure' is what I do best. Meet me in the third floor in an hour?" I just blink once and shoot him a confused look that could also be taken as a sly reply. Hopefully it wasn't an affirmation of the same thing Malfoy was trying get out of me. For the record, I think I like Malfoy's attempt better. At least it was way wittier than 'pleasure is what I do best.' But he doesn't stop there: "Care to dance with me? I'll make sure not to step on your feet, like my boy Draco, here," Your 'boy?' And Malfoy's actually a pretty good dancer. Didn't step on my feet at all. Who would have thought?

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I think I'll just sit down and sip my drink for a bit." I really don't know about this guy. I mean, at least Draco has some taste in being a perverted slime ball. Zabini, even though he is kind of cute, is just a slime ball. And a wangsta. I think that's my new favorite word now. "But I'll take you up on your offer later!" Might as well be sweet and innocent while the moment lasts. Pureblood or not, as soon as we get back to Hogwarts, they're both getting their asses kicked. Oh my, I guess it's true, what they say about the people you surround yourself with having an influence on you. I really hope I don't have to be re-sorted into Slytherin!

"Make sure you don't forget. One hour." Zabini kisses my hand again and walks off to the side of the room, where I'm sure he's still got his eyes on me. When I said 'I'll take you up on your offer later,' I was actually referring to the dancing offer. NOT the-the…OTHER offer.

"Don't mind Zabini. Bloody idiot thinks he's black. So, what'll it be, my mysterious beauty?" YOUR mysterious beauty? Since when do I belong to anyone? Honestly! Oh, but I think I'll have…

"Err, just a water for now." Might as well play it safe. I wonder what mum and dad would say about there being alcohol here? Hell, they probably knew. This new lifestyle's going to take a while getting used to. Starting with this party, which is definitely going to be longer than I even thought it would at first. "On second thought, make that a White Russian."


	6. Ch 5 Another Round, Bartender!

Pseudo Cinderella and the Slytherin Prince

Chapter 5: Another Round, Bartender!

Draco's POV

Oh, dear God, he just kissed her hand again. Zabini, you're killing me. You're really KILLING me, here.

"Don't mind Zabini. Bloody idiot thinks he's black. So, what'll it be, My Mysterious Beauty?" Oops, I think I just said that out loud.

"Er, just a water for now." Really? Just a water? There is definitely something different about this girl. And I hate to admit, but I kinda like it. I turn to the bartender to give him our orders. Actually, I'll just give her order. I should get her drunk first. And maybe I'll just 'accidentally' tell the bartender to ad a little something to that water of hers. "On second thought, make that a White Russian." Never mind. White Russian? That's the spirit, love.

"One White Russian, please." I'm still getting her drunk first. "And keep the refills coming, alright?" I whisper to the house-elf bartender. Magical refills, that is. Every time her glass is emptied, it fills itself up again. Perfect.

"Thanks." She takes the drink from the bartender, pauses to look at it, as if contemplating something, tips the glass straight up and downs half of it. Wow, I'm both impressed, and a little bit intimidated. This should be an easy score for me. Malfoy: 1, Zabini: 0.

"Wow." I say, thinking out loud.

"What?" I…er… "Never seen a girl drink before?" Of course I have. How do you think I've gotten the girls with 'higher morals' into bed?

"Nothing. You're just…" What's the word? Search for the word, Draco, what's the word to describe her? "…Unpredictable." Yes! That's the word.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment." Um…"Hehee! Relax, I took it as a compliment." Oh. I hope I didn't just blush or something. That is so not cool.

"Well, are you really just going to sit around sipping your drink, or would you like to do something else?" I decide not to give too much of eyebrow-raise. Don't want to scare her off like last time. "Like dancing?" Yes, dancing like you just demonstrated a few minutes ago. But this time, just for me.

"Actually, I was thinking we could just talk." Talk? TALK! Since when does any girl just want to 'talk' with Draco Malfoy? "You know, me being new to this pureblood society and all." Oh, right.

"Well, why don't I introduce you around then. Of course, then you might have to give your name." Which I am DYING to know, by the way.

"Or, I could get better acquainted to you." Since when does anyone want to get 'better acquainted' with Draco Malfoy? This girl is so different from any others I've met. Though I don't know exactly why. Not as slutty, I guess. Well, at least she hasn't noticed her glass has refilled itself. We take a seat, rather two seats, in a parlor off of the Ballroom. "So, why don't you start? Tell me about yourself, Mister, erm, what was it?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Oh shit, I just sounded like Zabini. Grrrrr. Zabini. "Honestly, I thought everyone knew my name. My family's the most powerful family in Wizard England, if not the entire world." There. That's a good start. Completely true, too. I think. Oh, Hell, it probably is. "My father's…got connections." Yeah. With the Dark Lord. He's like his right-hand-man. His lackey, in other words. Complete puppet. He pulls a string, my father jumps.

"'Connections?' How so?" Sorry, can't tell you, otherwise I'd have to kill you. And that would be a devastating loss to mankind. Although, she must know of the Dark Lord. Well, maybe not, since she's 'new to this pureblood society.' Even if that's true, she must have at least heard of the Dark Lord. His name is known – and not said – all around the world.

"I'm not at liberty to say. Sorry." I give a devilish grin, teasing her; trying to get her to pry.

"Well, then, what does he do?" Oh, you know, kills people, friend or foe, relative or not, good or evil. And when he's not doing that, he's either torturing people, bribing people, or sleeping with their wives.

"Oh, come on now. What do your parents do?" Really, if she's a pureblood, her parents have to be involved with the Dark Lord in some way.

"Er, I'm not at liberty to say." Ooh, a witty one she is. With a nice chest, too, I notice as I take moment to glance down her dress while she takes yet another gulp of her drink. That's it. Maybe twenty, ten more minutes and I can carry her up the stairs and fuck her senseless. Hmm, might be better to do that before she's already senseless from the alcohol.

"Oh really? Then, I guess we have nothing to talk about." So why don't we just skip to the shagging? I start to get up-

"What about your mother?" My mother? Oh, Merlin. What about my mother?

"What about my mother?" That she's a complete air-head? That she thinks she's half her age? That she's the stereotype of a 'dumb blonde?'

"What's she like?" You really want to know?

"See the girl in the cat costume over there?" I point across the hall to the parlor where all the adults are, and her gaze follows. "That's my mother."

"That's you're MOTHER?" She lets out a little giggle. Yes, I know. It's hilarious. Laugh at my pathetic life. "How old is she?"

"Twice as old as she thinks she is." I roll my eyes. It really is embarrassing. "I'll be right back, just going to get something to drink." I give her a wink. I hope she's there when I get back. Unfortunately, I see Zabini take the obvious opportunity. Has he been watching the whole time? I get a Rum and Coke and make my way back through the ton of girls trying to grab my clothes and talk to me, when Pansy finally shows her heavily made-up face. "And what are you supposed to be? Medusa?"

"Oh, Drakie-poo! You're so funny!" She lets out a drunken giggle. No wonder her hair is so messy. But already? I mean, how many guys has she gotten drunk already?

"I can't talk now, Pansy, I'm busy." I try to sneak past her. It's impossible, despite how disgustingly skinny she is.

"Not as busy as you could be." She's literally hanging on me now. Partially for support.

"Listen, Pansy, get Blaise to help you. I'll see you later." I try to get her off of me, but it's no use. I sigh. "Crabbe! Goyle!" When in doubt, use your cronies. "I need you two to make sure Pansy doesn't hurt herself. And stays away from me." I take a long sip of my drink as they carry her out of my way. I do care about her., but she's getting in the way of my winning this bet!

I finally reach the parlor, only to find Blaise feeling up My Mysterious Beauty. Oh, you are SO dead, Zabini.


	7. Ch 6 It's just the Liquer Talking

Pseudo Cinderella and the Slytherin Prince

Chapter 7 It's Just the Liqueur Talking…

Hermione's POV

After deciding that this 'party' would seem so much better under the influence of alcohol, I gulp down my drink to see if that will make it work faster.

"Wow," Malfoy lets slip out.

"What?" Is it thatobvious I've never reallyhadany alcohol in my life?"Never seen a girl drink before?" Which I know he has. How else would Padma Patil have gotten a howler from her mum about 'keeping your virginity to someone worthy of taking it'? Haha! Oh, how vividly I remember that day. Following that…event…Padma could barely stand to show her face at the Ravenclaw table and started skipping meals altogether.

"Nothing," Malfoy quickly recovers. "You're just…" I'm just what, Malfoy? Exceedingly more intelligent, talented, and better-looking than you'll ever be? That's a lie...you don't really think that… What? NO! SHUT UP, LITTLE VOICE IN THE BACK OF MY HEAD! Oh, wait, maybe that's just the liqueur talking. "…Unpredictable." So, Malfoy thinks I'm unpredictable. Well, let's see just how 'unpredictable' I can be…

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment," oh, he looks nervous. So cute. To see a Malfoy humbled, that is. "Hehe! Don't worry, I took it as a compliment." Oh! He's blushing! I love it!

"Well, are you really just going to sit around sipping your drink, or would you like to do something else?" Like what? Oh no, an eyebrow-raise. "Like dancing?" Dancing? Well, that's certainly better than what I thought he was going to say. I guess Malfoy can be unpredictable too. Well I'll just have to burst his bubble yet again.

"Actually, I was thinking we could just talk. You know, me being new to this pureblood society and all." I add in a flirty look, so he can't say 'no' to me.

"Well, why don't I introduce you around then? Of course, then you might have to give your name." Nice try, Malfoy. But I'm still not giving my name away. I don't think you can handle the truth.

"Or, I could get better acquainted to you." Heh, right. We take our seats in what everyone else here would probably call a 'small' room, which is probably as big as half of my house. I guess one would call this a parlor. "So, why don't you start? Tell me about yourself, Mister, erm, what was it?" Might as well play off of the 'dumb and innocent' act some more.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Honestly, I thought everyone knew my name. My family's the most powerful family in Wizard England, if not the entire world." Well, so much for subtlety and humility. "My father's…got connections." Hmm, I wonder whom with? (Insert sarcasm here.) Let's pry, shall we? I'd _love_ to know just how Lucius Malfoy's 'connections' got him out of Azkaban.

"'Connections?' How so?" He stays surprisingly calm.

"I'm not at liberty to say. Sorry." I mentally roll my eyes, and then give him an 'I'm-gonna-make-you-tell-me' grin.

"Well, then, what does he do?"

"Oh, come on now. What do your parents do?" Oh, that one I'm not to sure of anymore. Dentists or Death Eaters? I honestly don't know.

"Err, I'm not at liberty to say." Oh, I'm a witty one, aren't I? I take a slightly bigger sip of my drink that I originally mean to. Wait a second; did my glass magically refill itself? Because it was empty a minute ago… Oh, that clever little ferret.

"Oh really? Then, I guess we have nothing to talk about." Not so fast. He starts to get up, but I make a desperate attempt to delay the activities I know are bound to happen. Considering the rate at which I am consuming alcohol.

"What about my mother?" Oh, right. I've never met Narcissa Malfoy.

"What's she like?" because I'd really like to know.

"See the girl in the cat costume over there?" Yes. So? "That's my mother." WHAT? THAT'S Narcissa Malfoy? Whoa. Exactly how old is she, and WHY is she with a scumbag like Lucius?

"That's your MOTHER?" I let out a drunken giggle. Who's being subtle now? Nice job, Hermione. Make a bloody fool of yourself, why don't you? "How old is she?"

"Twice as old as she thinks she is." Apparently. "I'll be right back, just going to get something to drink." Okay. Was that a wink? Oh no, the room's starting to spin. Do I know any de-intoxification spells? Oh, and just what I need – Blaise Zabini. Ten Galleons says he can't keep his hands off me.

"And how are you enjoying my party, my lady?" He kisses my hand again. Where's the nearest bathroom? Because I think I'm about to hurl. Either from Zabini or the alcohol, I'm not sure.

"Oh, it's absolutely wonderful. I'm having a great time." Or I was, up until YOU came along. Honestly, I'd prefer Malfoy over Zabini any day. Even though they're both kind of cute. Oh no, it's just the liqueur talking, right?

"Well, I bet I can make it even better for you, if you're feelin' me." 'Feelin' you?' Well I- OH! I may not be 'feeling' you, but you sure are feeling me! Up, that is. Okay, red lights flashing in the back of my head. I can't believe I'm thinking this, but where's Draco when I need him? I mean, Malfoy. Oh great. Looks like Pansy's all over him again. But it looks like he's spotted Zabini. Oh, I hope there's not a fight!

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I'm gonna try not to be TOO repetitive.So just read the next chapter. 


	8. Ch 7 NOW We're Getting Somewhere

Pseudo Cinderella and the Slytherin Prince

Chapter 6 Now We're Getting Somewhere

Draco's POV

"Told you I'd be back," I say, shoving Blaise out of my chair. I was sitting in it first, so it's mine. Just like this girl…

"A'ight, homie. If that's how you wanna play."

"Please, spare me the muggle-talk."

"No. You, me, right now."

"Right now what, Zabini?"

"Let's rumble." Rumble? What the fuck- oh shit. his wand's drawn -oops! Now so is mine. Got to love the Malfoys' quick reflexes.

"Alright then, if you insist. Serpensortia!" That would be my specialty.

"Goin' old-school, eh? Well, homie, take this! Reducio!" I'm blasted across the room, with no time to remark on Zabini's muggle-talk. Oh, that's it, friend.

"Expelliarmus!" Okay, okay, so I'm resorting back to second year, but that dueling club wasn't a bad idea. Considering I kicked Potter's ass. Now that Blaise is without his wand, I can finish this off. Oops, wait a second, don't want to screw this up; "Accio wand!" I love that spell! Oh shit, Blaise is coming at me. He doesn't think he's going to punch me, does he?

"I'm 'a open a can a whoop-ass on yo' ass, homie!" Wow. That really does sound ridiculous. He runs at me with balled fists. He takes a swing, but I dodge it. I've adapted some quick reflexes from being a seeker, as well. I'm not on the team completely because of money…completely…

"Blaise, if you really have to resort to muggle combat, and talk like them, and dress like them, maybe you ought to just give up being wizard." Ooh, that made him angry. Maybe that was a little too cold. What am I saying? It's me.

"Alright, Draco. If that's how you want it," he says after a pause with "ooh"s from the audience we now have. His tone actually sounds a bit hurt. He lets out some kind of war cry and lunges at me- and actually manages to knock me to the ground. Oh! That was my stomach! Hey, I've still got my wand. Good, he's going to pay if that injury's going to affect my 'performance.'

"Rictusempra!" Blaise stops, mid-swing. After a few seconds, he starts to chuckle. It turns into a high-pitched giggle, to a full-on laughing fit. Well, even if he did just physically attack me, I don't want to hurt my supposed best firend any more thanI already have.So that should keep him busy. I stand up and walk calmly over to My Mysterious Beauty.

"Ar-are you alright?" Aw, she was worried about me. Maybe I should play her sympathy to my advantage.

"Yeah, I guess. It just-ow!" Okay, phony scream of pain. But hey, whatever works…

"Oh, I'm sorry! That was, um, impressive fighting." Impressed, huh? Oh, you'll be impressed alright. "A little childish, but impressive." Childish? What? Because I remember some stuff from second year?

"Well, it worked, right?" Come on, it did. You're 'impressed,' remember?

"Hmm, that it did." She takes a step towards me. Ooh, me likey this game. I put an arm around her waist and start to direct her to the exit.

"Ouch!" Okay, that one was real.

"Oh! Is there anything I can do, D-Draco?" Oh, I could think of a couple things you could do. But let's start with me. And why did you stutter? You'll need to remember my name for later. Which will hopefully be sooner.

"Well, for starters, let's go to the third floor." Insert yet another eyebrow-raise.

"Well…alright." A mischievous smile spreads across what I can see of her face. Oh goody! I get to see what's under that mask…and that dress! I guide her out of the ballroom, arm around her waist, trying not to make it too obvious what we're doing. Although, the guys we walk past either shoot me looks of extreme jealousy or sly grins and pat me on the shoulder. We're FINALLY at the third floor. Good. Now for a snogging session, and then it's good-bye, clothes! I, of course, choose the best and biggest room; the one that's reserved especially for me. Well, they're all reserved for me, but this one especially. She seems a little taken aback by the either the size or beauty of the room. I'm still slightly taken aback by the beauty of her.

"So, shall we start?" She sits on the bed, a strange look in her eyes. It's got to be somewhere between anticipation and fear. Fear. You don't have to be afraid of me.Everyone elseshould, but YOU don't have to.Too many people areafraid of me. But she pats the bed expectantly, and I practically pounce on it and start kissing her. I try gentle at first, but I guess anticipation's got the best of me, because I practicaly shove my tongue in her mouth. Be sensible, Drcao. But she doesn't seem to mind. She runs her tongue over my fake fangs. She jumps a little, and I can taste blood. Even though they're fake, I've got to be realistic, right? Hmm, idea. I start sucking her neck, getting way too into the whole vampire thing. She moans; nice…My left hand starts to creep up her dress, and she tenses a bit, but then relaxes. Yeah, that's right; my touch is good, isn't it? Ooh, she's running her fingers through my hair. I like that. I go back to her lips, my tongue not having to force itself inside this time. Oh no, missy, we're not fighting over dominance. I always win. ALWAYS. Okay, now to see the rest of that gorgeous face…I reach my hand up and barely brush the mask when she pulls away. I grab her arms. You're not getting away now, I'm too close to winning.

"No. Stay," I say, panting. She relaxes some and I pull her into me, my hands tracing her curves over dress. The silky fabric glides under my fingers. She entwines her fingers in my hair again, as her tongue can't seem to get over my fangs. My fingers eventually find the clasps on the back of her dress. I fumble with the first, and as soon as I get it undone, she pulls away. I'm too fast; as she gets up from the bed, my hand grabs the mask and pulls it from her face. DAMN! She turned away. "Don't leave! Look at me!" That came out a bit too demanding, but it doesn't matter. She doesn't turn around. She draws her wand from a hidden pocket.

"Accio mask!" Damnit! Now her mask is back in place. She bursts out of the room before I have the chance to lock the doors. She runs down to the main floor, me following her. Damn, she's fast. And in heels, which means I can catch up to her. I'm two feet behind her now, and she's slowing down. I reach my arm out, and – FUCK! What the bloody Hell! A- a shoe? A shoe stopped me from winning a bet? And a girl? Speaking of My Mysterious Beauty, why's she running so weird? Oh. I get it. This is her shoe. She must have tossed it off so she could run faster. And there goes the other one. Along with my pride, my best friend,and my chances of winning a bet. Holy shit, Draco, what have you just done? And why does this scenario seem so familiar?

* * *

Aw, Draco IS human after all! Hope this didn't brake too many hearts! XD


	9. Ch 8 Nowhere To Go

Pseudo Cinderella and the Slytherin Prince

Chapter 8 No Where to Go

Hermione's POV

**A/N:** This is a bit longer than usual, but it ties together about three chapters that this originally was. Plus, it's a most crucial chapter. And kinda depressing toward the end. but I LOVE it.

* * *

Malfoy rushes over to Zabini and I, his Vampire cape trailing and billowing in fury behind him, reminding me slightly of Professor Snape. Slytherins… Well, at least this causes Zabini to take his hand off my thigh.

"Told you I'd be back," Malfoy shoves Zabini off of the chair Malfoy was originally sitting in. And Zabini doesn't look too happy.

"A'ight, homie. If that's how you wanna play."

"Please, spare me the muggle-talk."

"No. You. Me. Right now." Oh shit. Oops, I swore again. Oh well! I try to get up to prevent the fight I know is about to break out. Oops! Better not try to stand up again. Wow, am I drunk.

"Right now what, Zabini?"

"Let's rumble." Yep. Definitely a fight scene about to happen. Malfoy looks confused at the term 'rumble,' but seems to get the idea once Zabini draws his wand. But Malfoy already had his out…didn't he? Wow, I didn't even see that move. Of course, I can't even see completely straight. Which may be the reason why they seem so blurry...

I hear shouts of random spells; "Serpensortia!" that was malfoy, with his trademark spell. Typical Slytherin. Then, "Take this: REDUCIO!" Uh...that was Zabini? Oh my, who just smashed into a wall? Oh shit, the room's doing that spinny-type thing again.

"Expeliarmus!" That spell is way too over-used. But I guess it works. If you remember to grab the opponent's wand before he can get it back again- "Accio wand!" Ah, there we go. Nice job, Malfoy. 'Nice job Malfoy'? Damn, am I hammered or what? Did I justcuss (in my mind) again?

"I'm 'a open a can a whoop-ass on yo' ass, homie!" Oh, I think that means he's going to start a fist-fight. Does Malfoy even know how to fist-fight? Oh no, I think I'm going to - nope, false alarm. Gods, have I really had that much to drink already? And is it my imagination, or is my glass actually refilling itself? And have I noticed this before?

My worrying is rudely interupted by "Rictusempra!" Rictusempra? The simple laughing charm? THAT's how this fight ends? Why were they fighting anyway? Oh my goodness. It was because of me, wasn't it? I'm the reason these two good friends are dueling at a party? Merlin Hermione, what have you done? I push my way through the crowd, miraculously not losing my balance. I glance quickly over at the adults across the hall. Of course, they're completely oblivious. I don't even think they would have helped out had they known there even was a fight.

"Ar-are you alright?" I hate to admit, but I'm actually concerned about the little ferret. At least he won.

"Yeah, I guess. It just-ow!" Oh, suck it up, you big baby. Well, I guess I should show at least a little sympathy.

"Oh, I'm sorry! That was, um, impressive fighting." Even though the techniques are a little under our school level. "A little childish, but impressive."

"Well, it worked, right?" Hmm, I guess so.

"Hmm, that it did." I give a small smile. My mind's so foggy right now, it almost seems apropriate to give the winner a little 'reward.' I take a step toward him to hint at what I can't believe I'm about to do. _Willingly_. With a _Malfoy. _He puts his arm around me and we head for the stairs. For some reason, I like his arm around me. I feel...safe. After all, he did fight Zabini because he was disrespecting me. Right? Isn't that what happened?

"Ouch!" Oh, and he got injured in doing so. poor thing.

"Oh! Is there anything I can do, D-Draco?" Might as well get used to his first name, right?

"Well, for starters, let's go to the third floor."

"Well…alright." I give yet another sly smile. Actually, I kind of…want to do this. I mean, they don't call him the 'Slytherin Sex god' for nothing, you know.

We make it to the third floor, both supporting eachother; Malfoy supporting me because of my drunkenness, and me supporting him because of his injury. He leads us to the biggest door in the hallway, which I'm assuming means the biggest room. He opens the door, and it certainly must be the biggest- and nicest –room in the whole mansion. I stare in awe at it for a second, then snap back to (what's left of) my senses to notice him staring at me, like he wants something. Oh, right. I sit on the bed and pat it, inviting him to join me. I have to say, I'm a little scared, and intimidated by him. I mean, I'm no virgin, but this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. But since I've got him all to myself now…and nobody else has to know…

He jumps on the bed and we immediately start a snogging session. WOW. He's a great kisser. A littletoo eager, though.I run my tongue along his fake Vampire fangs. Ow! At least I thought they were fake…authentic, anyway. He licks the blood off my tongue, and then moves to my neck. Is there a reason he's dressed as a Vampire? Oh, I like that, actually. Oh shit, did I just moan? To MALFOY? Oh Hell, what does it matter? All that matters is that I'm enjoying myself. Uh oh, his hand's traveling up under my dress. Little red lights start to flash again in the back of my head. But his touch is so much different than Zabini's. I can't explain it…nor do I want to. I just lose myself in his presence and the moment...now his hand's going up to my face- OH SHIT! My mask! I turn away from him as fast as possible. Good. Mask still on face. I shouldn't be doing this...but why? Why do I feel the strong urge to run away?

"No. Stay," he says, panting. He pulls me into his chest, his hands running over my curves. Oh, that's nice. I like this touch. We continue the snogging, and I wrap my fingers in his hair. His gorgeous hair. God, I just can't get over those fangs. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were real. I lose myself in him again. This is all just so - wait. I'm actually ENJOYING this? His fingers try to unclasp my dress. Oh no, should I let him go all the way? What would my parents say? They'd probably be happy about it. What would Ginny say? Hell, she'd be happy too. And jealous. Oh my gosh, what would Harry and Ron think? They don't have to know. Oh, but they'll be able to tell anyway! Merlin, Malfoy, what is taking you so long with God-damned clasp! Oh bloody Hell, he's undone it. Dear God, what am I doing? Reality hits me in the face in a rush of fast-forworded images of the past three days' events. Mum and dad being squibs. Me being a pureblood. Moving. House elves. The party. Blaise, the fight, the alcohol, Draco - I MEAN MAFOY! MALFOY! Oh my goodness - I pull back, but he's too quick, and grabs my mask instead. I turn my face away just as he removes the mask. I can't let him know what- who- he was about to do.

"Don't leave! Look at me!" He demands. No. I've finally come to my senses. I quickly pull my wand out of the magically camouflaged pocket I sewed in my dress. When you're a junior member of the Order of the Phoenix, you tend to think of these things, just in case the worst happens. Which it has.

"Accio, mask!" I yell. I secure it back in place and rush out the door. Thank Merlin he forgot to put a locking charm on the door. Damn these shoes! Note to self: I'm never wearing high heels again! I can hear his heavy footsteps catching up to me. I reluctantly slow down a bit, to takes these stupid stilettos off. I mange to kick off the left one, and hear Malfoy trip over it. This gives me time to kick off the other one as well. When I decided to go to this party as a modern-day Cinderella, I wasn't expecting to play out a modern-day version of the story. I run barefoot down three flights of stairs, past the entrance to the grand ballroom, and eventually out the main entrance to Zabini Manor. I immediately apparate, tears streaming down my already hot face.

Once back in my room, I look around for my bed, which is hard to do due to both my tears and intoxicated state, not to meantion everything's dark. Why aren't the outside lights on the house turned on? Mum always leaves them on, no matter what. So I still can' find my bed. And I'm in desperate need of its comfort right now."Lumos," I choke out. I look around, everything still in a hazy blur. _THERE IS NOTHING IN MY ROOM_. Not even the baby blue wallpaper. I stumble over to the window. My initials are still there, carved into the sill with a metal nail file. This is my room. My parents must have decided to move earlier than they told me. I guess they thought a party would be the perfect distraction. Only I'm not there. Merlin knows when they'll be picking me up there.Oh no, what am I going to do? Is the refrigerator still there? Is the electricity even on?Is anyone goig to find me here? And how am I going to find my parents? And...and...I caan't breath! The tears and fear and self-pitty and disappointment are blocking my trachea.I sit in the middle of my former bedroom floor and almost literally cry my eyes out. This is the worst night I have ever had to experience. And the worst part of it is, that no one even knows I've experienced it.


	10. Ch 9 The Good Ol' Malfoy Charm

Pseudo Cinderella and the Slytherin Prince

Chapter 10 The Good Ol' Malfoy Charm

Draco's POV

I decided to pick up the shoes she left in desperation to get away from me. I think I actually scared her away. I mean, I know a lot of people are afraid of me, but I guess I never made the connection that I actually scared people. I honestly didn't mean to scare Mysterious Beauty; I can hardly call her mine now. Maybe I should have waited just a bit longer. I wish I'd caught more than just a glimpse of the side of her face. But, now that I think about it –about her- there was something familiar about those eyes… A mix of honey and cinnamon? No, more like chocolate…Merlin, I don't know how to describe them. I don't know exactly how to describe her that well at all. Only that she really was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And I've seen a lot of beautiful things…

I miniaturize the shoes and stick them in my pocket. Then I head over to Blaise to apologize. I wonder if anyone performed the counter-curse yet. Sure enough, there he is; sitting not too far from where we'd fought. Well, Draco, now's the time to practice your humility.

"Erm, hello, Zabini." Well that was a nice start…

"Hm. Malfoy." He says this as if we only have some sort of weak acquaintanceship. Oh, come on, Zabini! I was only trying to win a bet!

"I…er, wanted to…" Well, this is harder than expected. But then again, since when does Draco Malfoy need to apologize to people? "…I just wanted to say…" I let out a sigh of frustration. "You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" His face finally loosens up a bit as a smirk that could rival mine - could, not that it does - spreads across his face. What am I saying? Of course he's going to make me say it.

"Damn straight, homie," Oh, Merlin. Not the muggle-speak again.

Another sigh of frustration. "Alright, I'm sorry, okay?" I practically hiss it out; don't want others to hear the all-powerful Draco Malfoy actually say the word 'sorry' and be sincere in saying it.

"Yeah, I guess it's a'ight." What?

"It's…what?"

"It means we're okay, friend." Friend. Good.

"Good." I let out another sigh, but this one is of relief.

"So, how was it?" Huh?

"How was what, Zabini?" He rolls his eyes, as if the answer is obvious to everyone else but me. Hey, since when do I, of all people, get left out of things? I mean, come on, that has got to be a first.

"Well you obviously won the bet…I mean, the girl," he raises his eyebrows at me repeatedly. Really, and I was just starting to forget about her…Who am I kidding? No I wasn't. Don't think I could ever forget her…But how am I going to explain this to Blaise? To everyone, for that matter? I know! I'll just use the old Malfoy family trick – lie. Mixed with my family's other famous trait; charm, I should be able to convince everyone that I actually did win the bet…Oh, this is going to be fun. I just hope Mysterious Beauty doesn't find out…

"Well…you know how it is…wait, that's right, you don't! Haha! Because I won!"

"Alright, alright, enough gloating, mate. Go on, do tell how it was. Rather fast if you ask me, though…" Ooh, I can work with that…

"Well, I AM a Malfoy, after all. Blessed with the gift to please more women faster. Actually, I don't think she could quite keep up." That's it, Draco, just lay it on nice and thick.

"Well, yeah, but only twenty minutes, mate?" A crowd of guys, who I notice were the ones gawking at My Mysterious Beauty as she crossed the room with me, have gathered around to hear the juicy, and fake, details.

"Hey, it's me, isn't it?" This earns me knowing nods from the guys, whose faces look like they should know something but don't and are trying to hide it by nodding. That's always the safe way to go. I glance across the hall and see Father standing up from a bent-over position in front of the fireplace. He looks his usual relaxed self, but with a twinge of delight and uncertainty. Wonder what's wrong. I think I'll go find out. "If you'll excuse me, boys, I believe I have some business to attend to. I walk over to my father to ask if anything's wrong.

"Father, is something the matter?" I ask, putting on my best sweet-and-innocent five-year-old look.

Mind your own business, boy. And we'll be leaving in a bout an hour." I nod and turn back to ballroom. Well, an hour should be enough time to get a couple of actual shags in. Now, to find Pansy…


	11. Ch 10 Let Her Cry

Pseudo Cinderella and the Slytherin Prince

Chapter 9 Let Her Cry

Hermione's POV

**A/N:** Okay, so here's the continuation of Hermione's breakdown. The title was insired by the Hootie ad the Blowfish song of the same name. Ad cry she does in this chapter. Well, this is where Mione's regular life comes back into the picure. But after what happened last night, will she fit into it the same way as before? And how will her thoughts be influenced by her traumatic experience?ENJOY!

* * *

I lay there crying for hours. I eventually cried myself to sleep. There was so much to cry about. I cried about my past that had apparently been a lie. I cried about how now that past was gone; I had grown up in this house, it was the only home I'd ever known, until Hogwarts. I cried because now all of those memories had just disappeared, along with every single trace that I had ever lived here. Except for my initials. I wonder why they didn't cover that up. I was eleven years old when I carved my initials into my window sill. That was right after I got my letter of acceptance to Hogwarts. I didn't want to forget who I was, even though I had just found out I was something I never would have thought real. I cried even more at this particular memory. If only I had grown up like all the other pureblood children. Well, accepts for families like the Weasleys. The Weasleys. I cried about them, too. How they were so nice me. And now my parents are probably Death Eaters or something. Oh, Merlin, tell me I don't have to get a Dark Mark!

I cried for what I almost did, and everything I let happen. I cried about what my friends would think, especially Harry and Ron. I cried about how they'll feel when I tell them I'm a pureblood. I cried thinking about how I can never face anyone again. But I can't do that. I can't run from everything that scares me. And that's why I'll just have to keep everything a secret.

It's early morning now; one of the last of early sunrises for the year. I sit at the top of the staircase thinking about things. I refuse to start crying again, even though I'm pretty sure my tears all dried up. I don't think I could cry any more even if someone killed my parents and then punched me in the gut. Not that I want to think about that. I wander into the kitchen, and imagine the table's still where it always was. The table where Headmaster Dumbledore helped my parents tell me I was a pureblood witch. I wish I could see Dumbledore's friendly face again. That man is a bit mad, as Ron says, I'll admit. But he's also one of the most brilliant wizards I have ever seen. Scratch that; he IS the most brilliant wizard I've ever seen. I walk over to the fire place and realize I've still got my Cinderella dress on. I wonder if this is one of those enchanted dresses. Like the wearer lives out the story of Cinderella. I did get it at a magical shop. But if this dress really were enchanted, then that would mean… NO! That's okay, I'd really rather not think of that at the moment.

I stand on tip-toe to see if there's any trace of floo powder up on the mantle. Aha! Oh thank Merlin! I take a pinch from the small, worn-out cloth satchel. Hold on. I thought mum and dad said that we didn't have any floo powder left? Then why… oh man, I've got too big a headache to think about it right now. I step into the long-dead fireplace, throw the powder down, causing green flames to spring to life instantly, and shout "THE BURROW!" I hope it takes me to the Burrow; my voice was a little hoarse from all that crying. My eyes hurt like Hell, too. Oh, am I still swearing? Well, I guess this is all a side-effect from last night. Wait a second, what exactly did I do last ni –

"Hermione!" What was I thinking about again? I can't remember, because I'm now crushed in a huge hug from Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, Hermione, dear!" She lets go of me and backs up a couple of paces. "What are you doing here? And so early in the morning?" Well…what do I say to Mrs. Weasley? I can't lie, she can see right through that.

"I, erm, see, Mrs. Weasley, I – "

"HERMIONE!" I'm now engulfed into a hug by Ginny. "I haven't seen you for ages!" Ron comes rushing down the stairs at the mention of my name.

"Hermione? HERMIONE!" He too comes over to hug me, but stops. Oh right, I still have my dress on. And Ron's a typical guy.

"Ahem. Ronald?" I say, forcing him to look at my face.

"Oh, yeah. Um, so, how you doing?"

"A little confused, but alright, I guess." That's the truth. Not the whole thruth, but the truth,

"Confused? Why, dear? Where are your parents?" Mrs. Weasley, always the mother.

"Well, you see, that's what I don't know. I sort of…lost them." Yeah. Probably in some fancy new mansion bought with secret money they weren't even going to tell me about.

"Lost them? Well then. We'll just have to find them, won't we? I'm sure all the kids will help. Won't you, Ron, Ginny?" She looks at her children in turn, and they nod back. "FRED! GEORGE! GET YOUR RUMPS DOWN HERE NOW!" Excuse me while I go get my EARS FIXED. Merlin, Molly. Could you shout any louder? Thankfully there's no need to, because here come the twins, bounding down the stairs like they're on fire.

"Yes mum?"

"I'm sure we didn't do it, mum."

"Positively certain, in fact."

"So whatever it was,-"

"-It was all ickle Ronniekins over here." I just have to laugh at the twins' attempt at getting out of trouble. Unfortunately for them, Molly doesn't see the humor.

"We'll be discussing what you "didn't do" later on this evening with your father." Ooh, vicious mother look. Sorry boys. "Right now, we're all going to help Hermione here find her folks."

"Oh, hello, 'Mione…"

"Yes wonderful morning, isn't…it?" Oh great. Now the twins are staring at my chest too. Damn this gorgeous dress. And my body. Why me, of all people? "Well, we'd better be going," Fred says, elbowing his identical brother, who's still drooling. Right before he turns around, Fred gives me a subtle wink, that only I catch. Ooh, keep that up and I'll just have to do something about that, twinny. Of course, Ron would be extremely jealous. Harry'd probably be furious as well. Not quite sure how Ginny would react, though. But you've got to admit, Fred's got a bit more charm than George…and a cuter-

"Hemione, dear, why don't you follow Ginny upstairs so you can find something…more appropriate to wear?" Good old Mrs. Weasley. It's times like this I LOVE having a friend who's roughly the same size as I am. Ginny's got a slightly smaller frame than I do, but she likes to wear some of her clothes kind of baggy. We trudge up to her room, which is almost at the top of the swaying old house, and I pick out a dark red tank top that's just a bit too small, but works on me, and a pair of baggy, faded blue jeans. I magically undo my hair so that it hangs in complicated and tangled curls. I just throw it into a simple ponytail and slip into a pair of Ginny's generic shoes.

"Well, let's go find my parents," I say. And so the search begins…

* * *

**To my first reviewer this time around, FaErIexFaItH:** I'm so glad you liked the intro! Hopefully you'll like the rest... I know It's kind of a lot, but I figured posting all of whatI already had on the first day back would motivate me to write more sooner. I'm REALLY excited about FINALLY continuing this at long last. Hope you'll stay along for the ride!

**I;I**


	12. Ch 11 Subtle Hints and Kept Secrets

Pseudo Cinderella and the Slytherin Prince

Chapter 11: Subtle Hints and Kept Secrets

Hermione's POV

"If I were actually modest, 'Mione, I'd say that my clothes look better on you than they do on me!" Ginny says as we make our way down stairs almost as extensive as the ones at Zabini Manor. Oh no, please don't think about that now!

"Thanks Gin." Yeah. Thanks for being here for me. I really need a friend right now. We finally reach the kitchen, where the three boys and Mrs. Weasley are already gathered, eating breakfast. Mmm, pancakes…

"Hermione, dear, sit down! Help yourself to some pancakes and bacon!" Mrs. Weasley insists. And how can I refuse? I love her cooking.

"Thank you!" Gods, it just occurred to me that I haven't had a decent meal in almost three days. Let me rephrase that. I haven't had a decent appetite in three days.

Ron takes a break from scarfing down his pancakes as if they're his last meal to notice my change of appearance. "Hey, 'Mione, what happened to the dress?" Oh_, please. _Now the twins want to know too. I try to make rolling my eyes.

"Uh, the dress? Oh, it's not really appropriate attire for tracking down ones parents, don't you agree?" heh. Of course they don't agree.

"Uh, yeah…yeah, sure. Not really appropriate," Ron answers. It's so obvious he's picturing me in that dress again. And so is George, and Fred…is staring at me the way I am? What's up with this now, twinny? Honestly, I don't know how I can tell the two apart. I mean, even they're own mother can't do that. I guess there's just always been…something about Fred that makes me see him differently… even since the first day I actually met the Weasley family, it didn't take me long to memorize which of the twins was which. NOT that I'm attracted to either one of them. Am I? Well I certainly hope not…

"So, 'Mione. Where do think your parents would have gone to?" Oh, probably just their new mansion in some fancy part of wizard Europe. Isn't that where you'd expect to find you're parents if you came home and your entire house was empty, not just of tangible objects, but of almost every single memory you ever made there? "I mean, where would they be if they aren't at home?" But how could I possibly tell Ginny this? Or anyone else, for that matter?

"Uh, that's what I don't know, exactly." 'Exactly' being the operative word.

"Hermione, how exactly did you find your house when you got home?" Oh no, what do I tell Mrs. Weasley? That I found the house completely stripped of any evidence that anyone ever lived there?

"…empty." Is my answer.

"So there was absolutely no one in it?" Well, there's that, yes. "Not even that at of yours?" Oh my gosh! CROOKSHANKS! I completely forgot about him! Oh, I'm a terrible, terrible owner. I hope they remembered to take him! Oh, Shanksy, I'll find you soon! I hope… but how to answer this question…

"No. there was no one at home. And I don't know if Crookshanks was there or not. He could have been outside…" Hopefully he wasn't. I really hope he's okay. Losing my home I've known since practically birth I can get over. But losing Crookshanks?

"And there was no note on the table, or anything like that?" Hmh. What table was there left to leave one on?

"No, Mrs. Weasley. There was no note, no phone number or message, nothing." Molly makes a slightly distorted face at my mention of Muggle appliances but covers it quickly.

"Did it look like…was there anything…_missing_ from the house? Or broken? I've heard some Muggles can be terribly…intrusive." What? She thinks someone broke into my house? Hardly.

"No, Mrs. Weasley. I'm pretty sure no one broke into my house." Her sigh is one of heavy relief.

"Oh. Good. Then, you checked the whole entire house?" Merlin, will her questioning never end?

"Yes."

"And you checked with the all neighbors?" … Normally I'm all against lying, but now it's unavoidable.

"Yes. One of them heard me shouting for my parents and rushed over to see what was wrong." There. That was pretty good, if I do say so myself.

"Alright. So, they weren't at their… job. Were they?" Oh my goodness, Molly.

"No, they weren't. I called in to their office a couple of times." Oh! Good one, Hermione! I bet Malfoy would e proud if he knew how good I've been lying. Crap. NOT GOING TO THINK ABOUT HIM! NOT GOING TO!

"Relax, Mum. 'Mione's the smartest witch in Hogwarts. She's probably the smartest Muggle, too." Molly relaxes a bit as Fred flashes her a smile… and then flashes it at me. And was that a wink I just detected? What's going on here, twinny?

"Ah, Fred. I suppose you're right. Well then Hermione, where do you propose we start looking?" She gives me a warm smile, a Weasley trademark, along with impossibly bright red-orange hair and endless freckles. The Weasley smile, infact, could rival the Malfoy trademark smirk. But I'm NOT GOING TO THINK ABOUT THAT now, am I?

"Why don't we just go to Dumbledore? He'd know where they are, wouldn't he?" Hey, good idea Ronald. One of few. Sorry, I had to admit that. Even if he is one of my very best friends.

"A good idea, Ronald! Alright, who's up for a visit to Grimauld Place?" Of course, we all are. It's been ages since I've actually seen Harry. Needless to say, Ginny seems most excited about this spontaneous visit. She's grinning from ear to pierced ear. "Okay then! Let me check with Remus first. Well, what are you all standing around for? Go get yourselves cleaned up!" Fabtastic! This is just what I need to keep my mind off of… who? Haha, just kidding. I know very well who. But I'm going to pretend I don't. I follow Ginny once again up to her room. Merlin, how many stairs are there in the Burrow?

"I'll meet you upstairs, Gin. I just have to…catch…my breath…." Oh my goodness. Oxygen, need oxygen. Note to self: pace yourself when going up multiple flights of stairs. I guess being away from Hogwarts for three months takes one out of shape. That is, if you don't have to run up and down stairs on a regular basis.

"Hey Hermione," Hello there, Twinny.

"Oh. Uh, hi Fred. I'm just, ah, trying to catch my breath…" yeah… Why do I feel uncomfortable around him all of a sudden?

"Oh, well, no need, seeing as you already caught mine…" What? Was that a pick-up line? Fred Weasley, is this one of your stupid jokes, or are you trying to… uh-oh. I know that stare. He's not joking… Breathe Hermione, breathe…

"Right then. I'll, er, be seeing you, in a few minutes, that is." With that he walks into his room, which just so happens to be on the floor I'm resting at. And there's another wink. I stand on that landing for about another minute, trying to gather both my thoughts and my breath now. What just happened, exactly? Oops, no time. That's Ginny calling me.

"COMING, GINNY!" I take the rest of the stairs slowly, but deliberately.

* * *

**To my three reviewers thus far: **Thank you SO MUCH for reading! I'm glad you all like it! This chapter has literally taken me about six months to come up with, but I think I finally set it up in a way thatgets the story going in the direction I want it to. Now remember, there will be many twist and turns and different directions taken throughout this whole story, but trust me, I promise you it will be Draco/Hermione. Mostly... j/k. Just stay tuned to find out what happens. 

**hermione-Granger-420: **Thought I'd opst the first eleven chaptres yesterday to tide you all over, but apparently you wanted more, so I hope this is soon enough! I'll try my hardest to keep it coming! And good guess, but not quite... Krum actually ties into it, but how will be revealed in a later chapter XD Sorry. trying not to be to evil. Hope you like this chapter tho!

Sincerely, I;I


	13. Ch 12 An Odd Pair

Pseudo Cinderella and the Slytherin Prince

Chapter: 12 An Odd Pair

Hermione's POV

When all six of us were finally gathered at the Weasleys' fireplace, Mrs. Weasley informed us that, since the family is a bit low on floo powder, we'd have to go through at a time. There were of course, assumed pairings in everyone's minds. For example, Mrs. Weasley assumed the twins would go together, bring twins, and Ginny and I would go together, being girls.

"Alright, I'll go first. Come along, Ronald." But when Ron figured this out, he was needless to say a bit shocked.

"What? But Mum, I – "

"You are going to come with me. Now, you grab some floo powder – just a pinch! Alright. See you all in a moment!" And with that, Ron threw down the powder and both he and his mother shouted, at the same time, "NUMBER TWELVE, GRIMAULD PLACE!" And then the usual, they were whisked off in a whirl of flame.

"Alright, who's next then?" When George asked this, I stepped into the fireplace, and Ginny alongside me. Only I was pushed out of the way by her brother.

"Sorry George," is all Fred said as he pushed his twin brother into the fireplace with Ginny. What exactly was Fred trying to pull?

I can't figure it out, even as I replay it in my head as watch Ginny and George leave.

"Well, now that they're gone…" Now that they're gone, what,_ Twinny_? "I have something to tell you, 'Mione." Oh shit. What's happening? Well, whatever it is, it can't be good since I've just cussed again.

"What, Fred?" I try my best to keep my tone confident, even though my brains are rattling inside my skull right now.

"Well, I…" He lets out a sigh, and a seemingly decisive one at that. "What I have to tell you is… you – you're beautiful." HUH? WHAT THE HELL? DID A WEASLEY JUST TELL ME I'M BEAUTIFUL!

"I'm – excuse me? What are you playing at, Fred?" On second thought, I don't think I really want to know. Actually, I'm downright TERRIFIED to know.

"You really want to know what I'm playing at?" Um, I did. Until you got the smile on your face… He takes a step towards me, and I step back, but he catches my waste – gently, mind you – and lays a gentle kiss on my lips. Just a small one; no tongue or anything. He's not like… Malfoy…

"_That_ was what I was playing at, Hermione." And I'm supposed to say _what_ to that? "Don't be mad at me or anything! I just… it was something I had to do."

"'Something you had to do'?" Like you 'had' to stare down my dress before? You and your brothers. Not to mention practically every Slytherin male. Not that I'm thinking about anything.

"Yeah. I mean, if _you_ don't want to act on it, then _you_ don't have to." Why are you being all non-challant about everything? I'm pretty sure your mother would throw a fit if she saw you sitting on that table. And what do you mean by _I_ don't have to act on it?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that _you_ don't have to act on anything. But I can't say that I won't be forced to try." And with that, he leaps off the table and heads toward the fireplace. I have no choice but to follow him. I stare at him in confusion and curiosity as he throws down the black powder.

"NUMBER TWELVE, GRIMAULD PLACE!" And step on it.

* * *

A little bonus for you. It's a bit short, but I didn't want to include in the next chapter cuz it would just be overload. By the way, the next few chapters will most likely be all Hermione's POV, but I'll get back into Draco's after I include some more details abuot Mione's predicament. Hope you liked! I'll try to update ASAP!

Sincerely, I;I


	14. Ch 13 I DON'T WANNA BE CINDERELLA!

Pseudo Cinderella and the Slytherin Prince

Chapter 13 I DON'T WANT TO BE CINDERELLA ANYMORE!

Hermione's POV

**Just a warning: **There is much fluff in this chapter. And unfortunately, it's not Draco/Hermione fluff. I promise you that will come later. But those of you who are Harry/Hermione fans, you'll LOVE this chapter! Once again, this is just setting up for when the story really gets rolling and into the DM/HG stuff.

BTW, Hermione-Granger-420: Eaxh reviewer is only alowed one guess. So pick one, just to make it fair.

Everyone else: THANKYOU REPEADTEDLY FOR READING AND REVIEWING! I feel soloved! Hope you're not too mad at me for this chapter. but like I said, there will be a whole ton of twists and turns throughout this story. And don't forget to guess on who you think Hermione lost her virginty to! Whoever guesses right will get to contribute to the story! This contest will end in a couple of chapters, so get guessing! I;I

* * *

We come out of the fireplace in the kitchen of Grimauld Place, facing six confused faces.

"What happened to you two? Are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley is the first to speak, thus spewing questions of concern, ever the mother thing to do.

"We're fine Mum. Dunno why it took longer than usual to get here." Oh, playing it smooth, twinny. Wait until they find out the real reason why we were late.

"Actually –" I shoot Fred a devious look, which he returns with one of shock and fear. Oh yes. That's right; I could rat you out right now. "- We left right after George and Ginny." But I won't. Ha! And now you're even more surprised, eh Fred?

Wow. I think something happened last night. Well, obviously something happened last night, but I meant in my mind. Something must have snapped out of place to give me this bizarre change in attitude. And, well… I really hate to admit it, but…I kinda like it. Just as long as it doesn't interfere with my schoolwork.

"Oh. Alright then. Albus isn't here right now, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley informs me.

"But he'll be back later. Not sure exactly when. One never can be too sure with a man as busy and important as Albus Dumbledore." Lupin has a point. But that's okay. I guess there's been a change in my priorities, because right now, finding my parents doesn't seem as important as… taking care of some things. But first I should say hello to everyone who wasn't also at the Burrow ten minutes ago.

"Oh, okay. Um, hello, professor." Except he's not really my professor anymore. Oh well; someone as insightful as Remus Lupin should still be teaching.

"Hello, Hermoine! I told you you can call me Remus. It's alright now that we're not in school, you know," oh, how kind.

"Oh yeah, sorry _Remus_." Okay, I'm sorry, but there's just something odd and uncomfortable about calling someone who used to be your professor by his first name. He beams at me and I politely smile back, before turning my attention to a woman about my height with a silver nose ring and shoulder-length neon purple hair. "Hello, Tonks!" She blows a bubblegum bubble and burst it expertly, before pulling me into a hug.

"'Mione! How are ya? I'll tell ya Harry'll be down right glad to seeyou." He will?

"I'm fine, thank you. But why will Harry be so excited to see me?" Unless she's already said this to Ron…

"Well, he's been…he's been…" She looks to Remus for help. He sighs and rolls his eyes.

"He's been kind, well, depressed, for lack of a better term, lately. All summer actually. You know how feels about being in his godfather's house without his godfather…" Lupin continues for Tonks. He says the last part in an undertone. Poor Harry.

"And he's been talking about you almost _constantly!" _Tonks whispers this excitedly in my ear. And I excitedly exclaim:

"What?"

"Now Tonks, you're as bad as a teenager!" Ooh, tonks just got reprimanded by Lupin!

"But that doesn't make the fact that every other sentence Harry says contains the word 'Hermione' not true!" WHAT? What is going on here? I mean wha – Oh. _Shit. _That would be Harry coming down the stairs. And pausing. And staring death towards Tonks. And embarrassedly at me. And running back up the stairs. Oh, Harry. I look at Tonks, who is now a bright shade of reddish-pink that clashes with her hair.

"Oops…?" She says in a squeaky voice. I can't believe this. It's true, isn't it?

"Ron – " I can't finish what I was going to say, because Ron is trying desperately to cover his fuming rage. Well, at least _that's_ not a surprise. Everyone knows Ron's had a crush on me for, like, ever. But what is surprising is that his sister matches him. Uh-oh. Ginny's pissed. Everyone knows about her crush, too. On Harry. "Ginny, I –"

"No. Hermione. It's okay, really. You didn't really do anything. He likes you… and, and, that's what matters!" It is most definitely NOT okay, since she just ran out of the kitchen. I should go try to calm her down.

"Yeah. It's not really you're fault, 'Mione." Oh for Merlin's sake! I just got here and already I'm the cause of all my best friends' problems!

"Yeah, thanks Ron. Listen, everyone, I'm going to go up to room, alright? I promise I'll avoid Harry completely." And hopefully that's manageable.

"Alright, dear. And I suppose I should go talk to Ginny." Good. Her mother can probably get through to her better than I could in this case.

I head upstairs to what is reserved as mine and Ginny's room. Thankfully, Ginny isn't here. I throw a locking charm and a silencing charm on the door and the room and immediately flop face-down on my bed and let the tears flow. This ISN'T FAIR! All my life, I've wanted some attention for something other than my intelligence! And now that I finally get my wish, it comes in the most overwhelming way possible! My two best friends, the brother of one of them, and not to mention every pureblooded Death Eater-born teenage male in wizard England!

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGH!" I pound at my pillow to get out at least some of this stupid frustration. Ginny probably won't want to be around me anymore; Ron probably hates Harry; and Harry's probably never going to speak to me again! Not to mention what happened with Fred right before we left the burrow. And then there's everything that was originally my problem. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH THE BLOODY WORLD!"

"Well, that's something you don't hear everyday; good girl Hermione Granger cussing at the top of her lungs." What the – Harry?

"Harry…?" My voice comes out hoarse from my screaming and crying. But there he is; under the invisibility cloak. I relax a bit when he takes the cloak off to reveal his vibrant green eyes. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry… I didn't – what the bloody Hell are you doing in here!"

"Whoa, calm down, Herms. I figured you'd come up here sooner or later. And I… I need to talk to you." But do you have to wait until I'm bawling my eyes out to show yourself?

"Alright. What is it?" Even though I can make an educated guess.

"Well, I guess Tonks already said… something. And I wanted you to hear the validity of what she said straight from me." Okay. Keep talking… "And I just want you to know that it is 100..." Oh thank God. (Please say false!) "True." WHAT?

"Harry James Potter!"

"What? Hermione, you know that… well… after everything… do you know what I mean?" Oh yeah, because your meaning's just as clear as day.

"Yes, Harry." I let out a sigh of defeat. I actually do know what he's trying to say. "But… we promised not let things get in the way… and - wait. What did you say about me, exactly?" Because if you let anything slip; I don't CARE if you're the Boy Who Lived!

"Um, I dunno. Why?" WHY? I'll tell you WHY, Harry Potter!

"Harry! If you said anything… personal, I can't be held responsible for…" I had to stop. His face just fell. Harry I HATE it when you play with my emotions like this.

"But… doesn't that… don't I…" Oh. '…Mean anything to me'? Well, yeah, but…

"Harry." My tone is slightly louder than a whisper, and certainly less harsh. "I didn't mean anything like that. I just…" Things sort of changed last night. But I can't tell anyone that. Almost especially not Harry. "I wasn't planning on… something happened." What? Why did I just that? Think, 'Mione, think; how can I cover that up?

"What happened, Herms?" His eyes are wider with fear now. "Did somebody… Hermione?" Oh no, he's assumed the worst. Harry, why do you always have to jump to conclusions?

"NO! It's not… that serious." Yeah, it's a bit more serious since it was our archenemy! Oh my goodness, what do I say? OH! I've got it! But that might get Fred in trouble… "It was… someone… came onto me, I guess you could say." Oh shit. Now he's mad.

"WHAT? Who? Tell me Hermione." Oh crap.

"It's nothing bad! He just kissed me, is all!" okay, now I may have to run with this…

"WHO. WAS. IT. Hermione?" MERLIN! It's not I belong strictly to Harry!

"WHY DOES IT MATTER TO YOU? I'M NOT JUST YOURS, Y'KNOW!"

Oops. I guess I said that out loud, judging by the awkward silence. Oh great, now he looks crestfallen.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to shout that in your face." I really didn't. "Come here," I stretch out my arms for hug, and he tries to seem reluctant in accepting the hug. Only he comes across as a bit too eager. He pulls me down so that we're now sitting on the bed, me in his lap, both of us facing the same direction. I just let him hold me. This silence is nice. I really didn't mean to hurt anyone, and I can't believe I did. I hurt my friends. And it just occurred to me that I may have hurt my enemy, too. Oh no. I've never been able to stand myself if I ever hurt anyone, regardless of if they've ever hurt me.

"I really am sorry, Herms." Harry's the only person that can call me 'Herms' without getting hexed. At first, I didn't know why I let him call me that. But right now, in this very moment, it's the most sentimental thing. And it's so comforting.

"I know you're sorry. And I'm sorry too, Harry." I crane my neck around to let him know that I really am sorry. Harry takes this as an opportunity. He leans forward to kiss me. Honestly, I can't figure out why I don't want to pull back all the way. I try to, but he catches the back of my head ever so gently and pulls me back to him. He starts the kiss slow, and I try to break it before I mess anything else up, but his tongue coaxes my lips open. It still seems kind of weird; me kissing my best friend. But right now I just feel so safe. I always feel safe with Harry. The worst part is that I don't know whether that's a good or a bad thing. But I'm almost getting lost in this kiss. Just like I got lost with…

"No. Stop. Harry, please." He was going towards my neck, but stopped when I asked him. I give him a stern stare, which breaks when the tears decide to continue flowing. I immediately start crying into Harry's chest, since he's holding me in a supporting embrace.

"Shh, it's okay Herms. I'm here. Just let it all out. Shhhhhh…" Oh Harry. What would I do without you? I take his advice and 'let it all out.' Well, most of it, anyway. Through sobs, I decide to tell him all that's bothering me, except for a few major details.

"Well, I came home last night and my parents weren't there and I called their office and asked the neighbors and checked the house and there was no note so I flooed to the burrow and I was still in my dress and everyone was staring at me so I changed and then I was supposed to floo herewith Ginny but Fred pushed her and George in so he could 'tell me something' and then he kissed me and then we came here and Tonks said that stuff she said out loud and Ron and Ginny are really mad at me right now and you were too and now I'm crying on your shoulder and I CAN'T BELIEVE MYSELF I DON'T WANT TO BE CINDERELLA ANYMORE!" Wow. Did that all come out in one sentence? Oh crap. I said the Cinderella bit, didn't I? Hopefully Harry didn't pick up on that part.

"Whoa. Feel better?" Okay, good. He didn't.

"Yes. Thank you, Harry." I look into his deep emerald eyes. I remember how I used to get lost in those eyes. "For everything." This part comes out as a faint whisper, and I close my eyes as I lean back against his chest. And before I know it, I'm drifting to sleep at the warm words in my ear;

"G'night, Herms. I love you."


	15. Ch 14 Messing With My Head

Pseudo Cinderella and the Slytherin Prince

Chapter 14: Messing With My Head

Hermione's POV

"Herms, wake up. Dumbledore's here." Huh? What? Oh. I've been sleeping. That's right. I yawn and stretch my arms out. Then I notice Harry looking a me.

"Hey." He's smiling at me. "What?" I say, half playfully, half suspicious.

"Nothing. I just had half a mind to let you continue sleeping." Oh, Harry, you're too sweet.

"Oh." I blush a little. I don't know if I'll ever get used to this much attention from the opposite sex. Even if it _is_ Harry. "You said something about Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, uh, he's downstairs." Oh. Then I guess it's time to find my parents. Oh my gosh! Dumbledore won't let it slip about the pureblood stuff, will he?

"Okay then. Care to accompany me downstairs, Mr. potter?" I giggle at how silly that actually sounds. But Harry offers his arm anyway.

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Granger." I blush again and then take his arm and we head downstairs.

"Afternoon, 'Mione! Harry." Fred meets us at the bottom of the stairs, apparently on his way up. He smiles at me and just nods at Harry. Fred, give it up already. I smile back, but just barely. I take my arm back and we walk in silence to the kitchen. That is, until Harry breaks it.

"Um, Hermione, about what you said when you were crying," Oh no. Had he actually heard me? Oh no, this isn't good at all.

"That was just me babbling, Harry. Hysterics and all that…"

"Hermione." He looks directly into my eyes. I know he can see right through me. Thankfully, he hasn't actually gone into my mind yet. I wonder why that is? Not that I mind, it's definitely better that he not. I raise my gaze from the floor so it's pretty much level with Harry's. "What's been going on? I mean, all I really picked up from your 'rambling' between sobs was something about your parents missing, something about the Burrow, and a very big something about Fred kissing you." He said the last part quietly, so only he and I could hear it. Thank goodness. "Now, would you care to tell me what exactly happened? He takes my hands from my sides and holds them in his own.

"Well… there's not much else to tell, really. He told me I was beautiful and I asked what he was playing at, and then he leaned forward, and…" Hary nods his head slightly. I wonder if he caught all that. I was whispering and talking pretty fast. I can't risk anyone else hearing that little piece of information.

"Okay. When did this happen?"

"Today. This morning. Just before we came." I let out a sigh. I've gotten quite good at that lately. "He waited until Molly and Ron left, then he made Ginny and George go together. So we were…alone…" Harry winces at the word 'alone.'

"…Well, Herms, was it… I mean, was the kiss…was it, good? I mean –"

"Harry!" I look at him with an expression of surprise. "Why would you want to know that?"

"NOTHING! I just, I was just…wondering…" Oh really? Or is this a guy thing?

"Wondering what?" Really, enlighten me I'd like to know.

"Just… was it… oh, HERMIONE!" WHAT! He lowers his voice to a whisper again; "Was there, like, _tongue_, involved?"

"WHAT! Harry James Potter!" I can't help but burst into to a giggle fit.

"What? What's so funny, Hermione! There is nothing funny about this situation!" Oh yes, yes there is!

"What situation!" I say between giggles. I try to calm myself down and be serious, since Harry seems to getting a bit angry. So I put on my best serious face and look him in the eye. But I can't hold it and burst out laughing again.

"Ah, miss Granger!" The giggling stops immediately. The Headmaster just walked in. I clear my throat.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster." Oh crap. He probably thinks I'm insane. Oh no, there goes my head girl position! Oh, I'd forgotten completely about that! What was that he said that night he came to tell me about my parents? Something about this year's head having somethi –

"Right. Well I hope you'll join us in the dining room. You're invited too, Mr. Potter." He winks, but I'm not sure to whom. He turns on his heel and walks through the kitchen. Harry starts to follow, but I grab his arm to stop him.

"Harry wait." He turns around. "About the kiss… it was just a light one. No tongue. Alright?" He pauses, taking in the information. He nods and smiles in relief. Then he puts his arm around my shoulder and this is how we walk through the kitchen and into the dining room. Although,we separate when we come to the dining room. Thankfully no one saw that – except for Tonks, that is. But all she does is smile and wink and pretends to zip her mouth shut. Good ol' Tonks.

"Good, miss Granger. Have a seat, won't you? And we'll begin discussing the matter of your parents." Dumbledore gives me a knowing look. But it's a warm knowing look. Like he's saying I can trust him. I take a moment to look around the room; Professor Snape, Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Moody, Lupin, and of course Dumbledore, are the occupants. Harry and I take our seats and wait for him to continue. "Now, miss Granger, you came home last night – after being, where?" Oh NICE one, Dumbedore!

"A – a party, professor." Great. Now Harry's going to want to know about that too.

"A party. And when you came home from this party, you found your house empty? No sign of your parents?"

"No, sir."

"And you checked for a note, any signs of a, 'break-in'?"

"Yes sir. And I found neither."

"Ah. I trust you checked thoroughly for where or why your parents might have gone without telling you?" Oh WHY is he playing this up so much? And why do I feel as if I'm in court? I didn't do anything wrong! Well, I mean, there was the part where I ALMOST SCREWED A SLYTHERIN but besides that…

"Uh, yes Professor Dumbledore, I did. I don't know why they left without telling me," this part comes out as completely true, and I look at Dumbledore directly so he knows it. He turns to Snape.

"Severus, have there been any muggle captures or killings by order of Voldemort since yesterday?" Everyone but Harry and Dumbledore winces slightly at the name. And I can see a smile trying to hide itself on Snape's face. Does he know about my blood, too?

"Well, of course sir," WHAT? Wait, he wouldn't kill my parents. They're not actually Muggles. "…but none in that area." Harry, who was at the edge of his seat before Professor Snape finished his sentence, just relaxed noticeably. He really cares a bit too much, in my opinion.

"Well, that's good then. So!" Dumbledore claps his hands once, loudly, and stands up. "I will send a few owls out to various sources," he pauses to look at me here. And I get the feeling 'various sources' means my parents. Great. So I actually have to see them again? "And as for everyone here, let miss Granger know you all support her, and will no matter what." Meaning 'no matter what' my blood is. Smooth, Dumbledore. Very smooth. "Dismissed!" Everyone gets up and I get hugs from Molly, Tonks, Lupin, a pat on the back from Moody, an icy yet relatively soft stare from Snape, and a discrete kiss on the cheek from Harry.

Then Dumbledore beckons me into a small, empty room. I notice a dull roaring noise in the room. Seems like mrs. Weasley's absence has caused reason for another cleaning.

"Now, miss Granger. You and I need to talk about what really happened." He puts a couple charms on the room, similar to those I put on mine, but more complicated. "Let me get straight to the point; your parents have moved into your new house much earlier than expected," of course! Thank you, mum and dad. FOR MAKING MY LIFE SUCK! "naturally, they expected to pick you up from the Zabinis' party and surprise you. But you weren't there when they came. Why is that?" Oh God, I'm SO not telling MY HEADMASTER why I left that party earlier than expected!

"Um, too much excitement?" He obviously knows I'm lying.

"Right then, I will be talking with young mister Malfoy soon enough." WHAT THE HELL?

"Headmaster! You can't possibly know –"

"Anything you don't want me to, no, I don't. All I know is that young Draco was quite frequently in your presence last night. And that's all I intend on knowing about your attendance to that party." Oh thank goodness! I really don't want to think about this anymore…even though it seems sort of inevitable. NO! BAD THOUGHTS!

"Oh. Am I going to have to go with my parents, then?" Because I'd really rather wait until I'm desperate to go home to see the new mansion. Especially if we have house elves.

"No, actually. They informed me that, if you feel more comfortable staying here, with your friends, for the last three days before school starts, you are most definitely allowed to, and your things will be sent here magically." YES! Crookshanks too? "Oh, 'your things' excludes your cat, what was his name again?" Oh no! Crookshanks!

"Crookshanks! Oh my gosh where is he is he okay?" Because if they forgot crookshanks I'm changing my last name and living as a Muggle full-time. HOW COULD THEY!

"He is fine, miss Granger, in fact, he looks most delighted to see you!" Huh?

All of a sudden, something furry brushes up against my leg, making me jump. I look down, and the furry thing is

"CROOKSHANKS! Oh, mummy missed you!" I pick him up and put him in my lap. So that's what the dull roaring noise was.

"I requested he be here for you. I hope you don't mind," Same old Dumbledore; always the kind-hearted soul.

"No! I don't mind at all! Thank you so much Headmaster!" I must have a smile on my face a kilometer wide.

"You're most welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some more school preparations that need finishing before you all come bursting through the doors once again. Oh! That reminds me; miss granger, do you have any preferences for your room?" My room? At Hogwarts?

"My room, Professor?" What is he talking about?

"Yes, your room in the dormitory you'll be sharing with the Head Boy. Any preferences as to color, or content? Or would you like standard Gryffindor décor?" there's the Head issue again. Who is the Head Boy anyway? Oh, right, color…

"Um…Gryffindor colors are fine with me. Oh, Headmaster, you don't think you could make an exception to the 'no technology' charm, do you?" Because I'd really like to bring some music with me to blast in my room.

"No, I'm sorry. It would be unfair to take it off just for the Head Girl." Oh man!

"Alright. I understand." I flash him a sincere smile and he walks out of the room. "Hello Shanksy! Did you miss me?" As I say this, he rubs his head against my cheek lovingly. "Heh, I guess you did!"

Now, about this Head issue…what was it Dumbledore had said that night he came to my house?

'_And congratulations, Ms. Granger. This year we will have Heads with at least one thing in common.' _

That's it! Now, what did he mean by that? Think Hermione…he and my parents had just finished telling me that I'm really a pureblood… and then he said that…so obviously I'm Head Girl, I figured that out right away. But what did he mean by 'heads with at least one thing in common'? Well, the Head Boy must be pureblood. I'm sure that's what he meant by it. But who could it be? Who's a prefect that's also a pureblood? No, it couldn't be, he'd have said something…Ron? Who else could it be? Oh God. No. please…PLEASE don't tell me Dumbledore wasted the Head boy position on

* * *

**A/N:** No, that cut off was not a screw up. But I think you all know what (who)Hermione's sudden revalation was about.I wanted to add some suspense though, so yeah... please don't be too mad at me! But yeah, so... I am SO excited by all the great reviews I'm getting! I know it's not a whole lot and some other authers would complain that the number's too small, but thanks to the 'hits' feature, i know that a bunch of people are reading, so tanks to both readers and reviewers! I really hope you liked this chapter, though the extra length could be taken as both a good and a bad thing.I felt like making it longer so you could get more of hermione's thoughts and feelings on different subjects. She's a very emotional person in this fic, huh? At least more so than others.

Well, note for those of you CRAVING Draco/Hermione action, I promise you the next couple days in the story will go relatively fast so we can get to that part. And for those of you wondering what Draco's been thinking... I hope to have the next chapter up by tonight. If not, there will be an author's note in its place.

That's all for now! I'm listening to Dookie right now. Paired with fic writing, it's really good anger management therapy. XD

I;I


	16. Author's Note as promised!

**A/N:** Okay, didn't have time to finish chapter 15 with all the 4th of July activities today. So here's the deal: I won't be home for the next week, about. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! It's family vacation week and I DON'T HAVE A LAPTOP! If I did, this wouldn't be an issue. But please, review! Tell me what you'd like to Draco doing in the next chapter or later on in the story. It'd help a lot!

And MidnightPixie, if you get back from Canada to find this fic up again and me not home… well, now you know why. I will have to dedicate a chapter to you when I get back. Chapter 15 will probably be dedicated to all my faithful reviewers! You don't know how much I appreciate all your reviews! I haven't got a bad one so far, so I'll take that as I'm doin pretty damn good! Well, I'll be taking a notebook with me to the beach and whatnot, so I'll have hopefully a couple of chapters ready to be typed when I get back, which should be Sunday. Unless my dad decides to stay longer.

If I had a choice, I'd opt to stay with a friend or family member who has Microsoft Word and internet access instead of going with my family, but it's kinda unavoidable. My most sincere apologies, I'll think about all you reading this story everyday! LoL XD But yeah… so why don't I leave you with some lyrics? I've been wanting to use these in a later chapter:

Armor for Sleep – "The Wanderer's Guild"

I can speak when I want to  
and pour my voice till it burns  
through the core of my own throat  
I'll speak until the demands gone

you should be downstairs with them  
you're wasting your time again

listen I'm fine now  
listen I'm fine now  
listen I'm fine now

I don't want to talk right now  
thank you for your concern

I could speak till the world ends  
to make up for all that I left out  
I'll register with the wanderers guild  
and be nomad with a billion words

you should be downstairs with them  
you're wasting your time again

listen I'm fine now  
listen I'm fine now  
listen I'm fine now

I don't want to talk right now  
thank you for your concern

air conditioning you can stay quiet all night  
air conditioning you can stay quiet all night

listen I'm fine now  
listen I'm fine now  
listen I'm fine now

I don't want to talk right now  
thank you for you concern

listen I'm fine now  
listen I'm fine now  
listen I'm fine now

I don't want to talk right now  
thank you for your concern

Never Heard of it – "I'll Change For Now"

Getting what you want is fine,  
that's alright,  
and if you feel so inclined,  
then let's fight.

you can go away,  
and work something out,  
if it's all the same,  
ill change for now,  
nothing left to say,  
and less left to shout,  
you can stay the same,  
I'll change for now.

Smoke will quickly turn ablaze,  
if you stay,  
if you decide to take that train,  
its ok.

you can go away,  
and work something out,  
if it's all the same,  
I'll change for now,  
nothing left to say,  
and less left to shout,  
you can stay the same,  
I'll change for now.

If what you say is true,  
Why would you throw it all away?  
All those games you play,  
The reasons all these games just work for you.

If what you say is true,  
all the things i could have been,  
but I never did,  
and now you've got to so much better.

you can go away,  
and work something out,  
if it's all the same,  
ill change for now,  
nothing left to say,  
and less left to shout,  
you can stay the same,  
I'll change for now.

LET'S GO!

you can go away,  
and work something out,  
if it's all the same,  
ill change for now,  
nothing left to say,  
and less left to shout,  
you can stay the same,  
I'll change for now.

I will be there,  
if its all the same,  
I'll change for now,  
if you wont let go,  
you can stay the same,  
ill change for now!

Tell me whatcha think! Dothey fit or not? Both are kickin bands!


End file.
